Love Bites
by OnlyJustLost
Summary: AU: The world is a dark place with no room for attachment. When a new member joins the band of survivours, one of them has to learn this. Can the new guy be trusted? When things go from bad to worse, its even harder to tell. [So many pairings and characters I won't write them!]
1. Almost Dead

**_So I seem have deleted a load of my stories (my bad) This story is fairly different from most of the other ones in this archive. As ever, I hope y'all like it and don't be shy to let me know what you think ❤️_**

Amongst the ruins of a failing theatre the proscenium arch and raked auditorium seemed comedic. Somehow they're existence in the bleak and morbid world were ironic. The idea that they were designed for the sole purpose of entertaining mankind was an illustrious thought that Jude could not fathom. Society was now fractured and the only use of most infill-structures was to shelter and aid the survival of the living against the reanimated dead. Yet somehow the rows of burgundy upholstered seats and wooden planked stage had survived to remind all and any that happened upon it that times had changed. Once they had had the opportunity for such luxuries as laughter. That time had passed. Sighing at the undeniable truth Jude continued scanning the area for signs of salvageable supplies. Unfortunately he could find none and was only aware of how long he'd been searching when a voice tiptoed into the vast space of the abandoned place.

"Jude?" As per normal Brandon's voice ventured no further than a whisper although managed to echo its way to Jude's tentative ears. "We need to move soon, you've been looking for an hour, there's nothing here." Perhaps he was just enjoying the atmosphere that had settled there or maybe he was just fearful of the trek back but Jude felt a sense of regret adopting a region within his stomach. It almost felt like leaving then would be a huge mistake. Brandon was right, of course. He knew the rules associated with his job; one being never surpass an hour in any one given place else you increase the odds of coming into contact with a Rotter. It was a practical request that when enforced by Brandon, Jude felt obligated to concede to. Still, though, he was hesitant to leave.

Turning his body round the beam of his flashlight morphed with the beam from Brandon's as he helped illuminate the way up the stairs towards the exit. Once exiting into a side alley the change in lighting was blinding to Jude's unadjusted eyes. Outside Jesus was waiting with a choice machete gripped firmly in his right hand. All three of them evaluated the opening near the far end of the alley that fed into the main street. Leading the way, Jesus trod lightly making as little sound as possible. When he got to the end he pressed his back against the rust coloured wall, peering round the corner with weapon poised. Ten seconds later he gave the all clear to the others. Stepping forward Brandon, with his mallet styled tool, took the lead. Keeping a relatively tight formation they made there way past domineering two storey buildings that cast eerie shadows in the deserted landscape.

They'd almost made it to the outskirts of the damned town when a low groaning surfaced from the silence. Oh shit. Jude, being not only the youngest but the weakest, felt the temptation to run screaming. Had it not been for his countless encounters with Rotters before this he probably would have. The groans were chorused back by moans from another direction. Spinning they're heads wildly the boys knew it was likely to be the foundations of a horde. In such occasions there was no use fighting. Had they possessed a fire arm they may have stood a chance but in close combat they would undoubtably be facing more than one at a time. A situation that would result in death or being bitten (which is arguably worse). Clearly all three were considering the same thing as they began hurriedly retreating. Jude found himself drawn back to the theatre and instantly assumed that the others would follow. Consequently when he finally looked behind him and there was nobody in sight he felt nauseated. One of the main rules of survival was to never be separated. Crap.

Acknowledging the need for urgency when looking for a hiding place Jude chose not to dwell. He knew they'd be safe or at least he hoped so. He heaved open the heavy door cringing at the slight creaking sound it had made and plunged into the darkness. Feeling his way up the rows he managed to orientate himself to the closed off technicians booth near the rear. If his hunch was correct it would be a small enforced room with tinted double glazed windows and one door. Yes. Coming into contact with the chilled metal Jude couldn't deny the relief that washed over him when he felt an irregular key in what could only be, a lock. It would be a perfect hiding spot till the rotters passed. Dragging the aged door back on its decrepit hinges he feared for a moment that it may fall off. Thankfully, however, it did not. Inside the space was pitch black. He could just make out a panel with elaborate switches, buttons and about a 3'4" space to the left of it.

Gathering his courage he forced himself into the abyss. Determined to wait it out in the safety of his newly discovered jackpot, Jude sat on the floor after shutting the door. Listening for the next two hours he heard nothing. If it weren't for the rules that state in the event of a 'horde wait-out' you must give it 5 hours before leaving, he would've been gone already. Nevertheless the rules were made to keep them alive and were not to be broken lightheartedly. Jude still remembered when they had formed the rules. In a warped way they had Liam to thank for them, though none of them would ever admit that any good came from him. Pondering this thought intently Jude didn't register the footsteps invading the empty air. Closer and closer. Not until they were in his immediate proxemics did he react. Too late. Tightening his fingers around the club he could sense his knuckles turning white as the blood flow ceased due to the force of his hold. His blood ran cold. Standing slowly and quickly Jude advanced with ninja-like subtleness.

Three. Two. One.

Bursting from the booth he swung the club with all his might. To his horror an arm shot out to grab it, blocking the blow with horrifying speed. Jude had no idea a Rotter could have reflexes that fast; it must be a mutated one he thought. Tugging harshly at the club he drew it back above his head ready to smash it down on the Rotters skull when suddenly a jab to the stomach made him buckle with pain. Holding his side he didn't, for a second, anticipate the foot that came crashing up to his face. The blow caused a sickening cracking noise and a splutter of warm blood to go flying. Searing agony engulfed Jude as he gasped for air. Knowing it was fight or die he pushed past the pounding in his ears and overall dizziness swiping a hand out and pulling the figure crashing down. The two clawed at each other, gouging at eyes, pulling hair and punching any available flesh. Running out of energy probably as a consequence of too much blood loss, Jude could tell his struggle was becoming feeble. The Rotter who he still couldn't observe in his dying moment, was winning. Straddling him, his arms were pinned roughly above his head with the ragged ends of bitten fingernails digging mercilessly into his skin. This was it.

"Go to hell!" Shouting what he intended to be his final words, Jude gave up all resistance and waited for teeth to sink into flesh. Waiting.

Waiting.


	2. Home Sweet Home

_**Why hello there! So here is another chapter. I'll update daily until we get back to the original point! Hope you like it and please leave me any questions, suggestions or comments you may have! ❤️**_

Nothing was happening though. The Rotter had stopped the savage attack and was just panting audibly. Wait. Rotters didn't stop they had no mercy, a lesson Jude had learnt the hard way. That meant…

"Living?" The voice of his opponent questioned delicately. Not able to speak clearly with the crimson liquid accumulating in his mouth Jude cranes his head side ways. Spitting sluggishly Jude manages to answer.

"Yeah. Living." His answer is reciprocated by a heavy laugh. Confused by this he manages a reproachful: "Why's that so funny?"

"Well, for a second I wondered why it was so easy to beat you." Pure arrogance dripped off this guys voice and it infuriated a still dizzy Jude.

"Funny." Jude stated with sarcasm thickly coating his words. "Now could you get off me?" he demanded thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to knock the boy off.

"We are touchy aren't we?" Commented the stranger as he relinquished Jude's arms and swung a leg round so he was no longer pinning him to the dusty aisle floor. Not finding the ordeal nearly as funny or as dismissive as the other, Jude felt a sense of loathing for this guy generate at his core.

"I just don't like being pummelled by arseholes." Jude retaliated with venom lacing his tone.

"Owch." The stranger quipped. "At least you can admit when you've been beaten." The cocky persona was really staring to get on his nerves. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get out of there, find the others and get back to base before dark.

"Look, whatever your name is, I need to go so if you could help me find where it is you dropped my club, I'd appreciate it."

"Connor." The voice says instantly.

"What?"

"My name. You said '…whatever your name is…' so I told you." Connor said with a patronising air to his voice as if explaining one plus one to a simpleton. "This is the part where you tell me yours."

"No, we aren't doing the whole name thing. Once I've found my club I'm leaving. Alone." Connor gave a sly chuckle.

"What you mean this?" He taunted as he held up something that in the dim half light Jude could just about identify as his club. Lunging forward he made a grab for it. "Uh uh uh." Connor chimed. "I want in."

"In too what?" Jude stammered.

"With fighting skills like that you obviously haven't survived this long on your own. I'm guessing you have a group, right?" Trying to bluff his way out and deny his attachment to a group was no use. Unfortunately this Connor guy wasn't an idiot.

"Its not my call." Jude excused with as much courage as he could manage.

"Who's is it then?" Sneered Connor.

"My, um, my older sister. Callie." Although not wanting to tell this guy too much he knew it was in his best interest not to lie if he could avoid it.

"Alright, um, seriously what's your name?" Remaining mute he heard Connor sigh, "Listen I've been knocking around on my own for a while. You know what hell's like alone?" Admittedly he didn't so again he said nothing. "It's bad, okay? Look if I could go with you and spend sometime with actual people that'd be awesome." He couldn't. "Please. You don't know what it's like. To slowly go insane because its you and those, those things." The desperation was clear. Jude could tell this guy was being honest when he said he was just looking for some company. Despite all his reserves and better judgements he couldn't help himself. If mankind turned there backs on each other than they stood no chance in the future.

"Okay." He croaked after several minutes of consideration. "On three conditions. One: You give me any weapons you have. Two: I will blindfold you once we get nearer the base. Three: If Callie says no you leave." All to eager Connor hastily accepted the offer even tearing a strip off of one of the theatre chairs and handing it to Jude to use as a blindfold when the time came. Fumbling for each other's hands they shook on it then began to shuffle there way towards the exit. Jude figured the other two would have followed the rule protocol and headed straight back to base instead of look for Jude. When they finally broke out into the fading daylight Jude got to cast his eyes on Connor. Not what he was expecting he diverted his gaze.

Exceeding his height by an inch or two the boy was sculpted with defined arms displayed curtsey of a once white t-shirt. Unsure as to whether the dried blood was his or something else's Jude shuddered. The jeans Connor had on were shredded at the knee with fraying ends. Facial wise the boy had handsome features with full lips, brown eyes and sandy hair to match. He actually looked fairly decent for an arrogant twat Jude thought.

Proceeding cautiously they made there way out of the town and through a large open field with short cut grass. Generally speaking the journey was effortless, the starter horde long passed. They said nothing to each other for most of the way which was mainly due to Jude internally freaking out as to how the others would react. This guy was far from Blake but nowadays it was near impossible to judge a person accurately straight away. They were about a mile away now so Jude got Connor to stop.

"Okay this is where I blindfold you."

"Fair enough. One thing though." Connor said airily. Jude cocked his head sideways as if to indicate for Connor to continue. "You never told me your name. How can I trust that you won't lead me into a pit of Rotters if I don't even know your name?" It was a fair enough question.

"Jude." He breathed as he tightened the blindfold over the other boys eyes. With that they closed the final distance.

In front of them was a large complex that once housed prisoners of war during World War Two. Since those days it had been refurbished and converted into an institute for troubled youth although it had not had the opportunity to open as the whole living dead thing meant all of the would be members, became flesh eating monsters scattered around the country. The complex was perfect for survivors to stay in as the high perimeter wall with a walkway allowed patrols to monitor the ground below whilst the two building inside were separated by a large stretch of grass and reinforced doors. One building housed a canteen with cooking appliances and a shower house whilst the other had dormitories and a library. As the modernisation had happened recently the complex used solar power to run lights and automatic lock systems (as a precaution they had manual locks as-well). Generally speaking the place was impenetrable; there very own fortress of sanctuary.

From way above Jude could imagine the calls of Wyatt, who was on wall patrol, letting the others know that firstly, he was alive but also that he had company. Without needing to knock the huge gates granted them entrance. The moment the gates were shut Jude removed the blindfold. Connor's eyes grew wide in awe at the expanse of the place. He whistled to connote that he was impressed.

"Not bad, Jude." Stretching out Jude rolled his eyes then, about to say something, he stopped as he saw Callie and Emma sprinting towards them. Here we go.

"Jude, where the hell have you been!" She cried pulling him into a ensnaring embrace. In an effort to push her away he detected a sound of laughter that going by the 'up his own arse' nature had to be Connor. Callie obviously heard it too. Freeing him she squared up to Connor straight away. "Who are you? Jude, explain. Now!" Anxiety had taken over and he couldn't choke out one syllable. Callie had raised a knife that she kept in the holder strapped to her thigh, to Connor's throat. "Don't use that tongue to tell me who the fuck you are and I might have to cut it out." She threatened in an uneasily calm voice. Connor, not knowing how crazy my sister can be when it comes to protecting us, just brushed her away.

"You really know how to welcome a guy." Snarling Callie let the blade dig into the skin around Connor's throat. Emma who had been observing at a safe distance took the opportunity to put a maternal arm round Jude's shoulder. "No need for kitty to scratch. The names Connor. You must be Callie?" Snapping her head towards Jude she looked like she was ready to punch him.

"You told him my name?" Sheepishly looking away he gave a tiny nod. "Jesus Jude."

"Leave him alone Cal. Look at him; he's had a rough time." Emma intervened heroically.

"We said that about Blake!" Emma gave her a warning glare.

"Callie." She cautioned as the blade sunk even deeper, the welt now a cut.

"Fine. We'll talk about it later. As for you," she turned to eyeball Connor "What are you doing here?" Finally understanding the gravity of Callie's power he eased up on the arrogance.

"For the last four months I've been facing hell on my own. It…it does things to a person…I met Jude and convinced him to let me come back with him. He said it would be up to you. Listen I'm begging you to let me stay. I know you have no reason to trust me but on that same note you have no reason not to trust me. Please." Sighing Callie thought. She didn't want a repeat of the whole Blake thing but at the same time this boy was younger than most of the guys at the complex: probably the same age as Jude. Sure he had a bad attitude but she could hardly condemn him to face this twisted world alone, not now he knew there were other survivors.

"Fine. You can stay. But only if you follow our rules." Connor was moving his head up and down saying thank you over and over again. "Your sleeping in the quarantine unit until we know we can trust you." Jude was amazed at his sister. He thought that after Blake she'd never again let anyone in. Callie had a good heart though, she knew the difference between right and wrong which was why they'd voted her leader after…the Liam incident. "Jude since you bought him in you are to watch him night and day." Beginning to protest he was stopped by Emma, digging her finger nails into his shoulder. Her eyes warned him not to push Callie's patience. "We'll have a group meeting in a few days to decide if he can stay for longer but if a majority votes you out, that's it, got it?" Connor nods. "Okay, Jude until the vote you'll take him on supply runs." Far from okay with that both boys just grumbled a yes. "Alright, Jude take him to the Quarantine cell whilst we wait for the others."

"They're not back yet?" Jude inquires a spike of fear surging over him.

"No, what happened anyway." Emma answered in place of Callie who had begun to worry, no doubt about Brandon. Glancing at Connor, Jude shook his head.

"We heard a starter horde so we legged it and we got separated. I'll explain more later but I think I should take Connor first." Emma gave a sign of agreement as Jude walked Connor away leaving the two girls to converse in hushed whispers.

"I think that went well." Connor beamed. Shaking my head I was beside myself, angry at the thought of being stuck with this guy for possibly the rest of my miserable existence. We soon reached the cell. Locking him up he gave me a cheesy grin before I left.

Not long after, Brandon and Jesus arrived and we all gathered in the canteen whilst I explained what happened too me and vice versa. Everyone is in agreement with Callie's choice except Marianna who is still not sure. Taylor helps clean up my battered face before lights out and I hear her tell Daria to back off asking me questions.


	3. Trust Issues

_**So now y'all know! If you read the old version then you'll notice I swapped round the Daphne and Marianna ones (just thought it would be appropriate all things considered!) I really, really appreciate Reviews so don't be shy to give me yours! Hope you like it! ❤️ [Thanks to the guest who pointed out the name mix up!]**_

Yawning I rub my eyes drearily as I force myself out of the warm bed and into the cold morning breeze that sweeps through the boys' dormitory. As per usual I am the first up taking the opportunity to freeze as I walk over the grass to the other block's shower house and freshen up for the day. Cleaned and feeling more awake I take the chance to look in the mirror. My face has a large yellowing bruise across the right cheek with a laceration giving me a more burly appearance. Great. I then remember Connor and hurry back to the other block. Dumping my makeshift wash kit that I've added to over my scavenging time, I head for quarantine. Connor is there sitting on the floor. Giving him a skeptical look I hesitate.

"Um," his eyes flicker open "You ready to go?" Throwing me a puzzled look I elaborate. "Callie said I have to take you with me, remember?" Getting up I take it as a yes. "You hungry?"

"Starving." After a nervous opening of the cell I relax when Connor doesn't try to kill me. We grab some tinned spam from the food pile in a disused classroom then set out. Forgetting to blindfold Connor, I only remember when it's too late. I figure Connor has no reason to want to leave or betray us so don't get to worked up about it. Like before the journey is one of little words. Or at least it is until Connor asks the inevitable. "So why are you all so, you know, about letting me join you guys?" I can't not tell him. I guess I owe him that.

"It's a long story." I compromise.

"We've got time." He negotiates as we cross over an old thorn wood bridge hovering over a stead trickling stream. Fair enough.

"We all have trust issues, I guess."

"Go on."

"Well after the whole Z-Day thing went down it was just me and Callie. One day we met this guy Liam and he seemed pretty cool, so we tagged along with him. Sometimes he was a prick, especially to Callie, but we were safer with him than without." Passing an old farm house I scan for any Rotters. There are none so I proceed. "Well one day we get cornered by this huge horde and we think it's over. By some Miracle we run into these people. They were adults which Liam was not cool with. Steph, Lena, Mike and Ana. Mike got bit saving us and it was pretty, er, emotional." Anyway they take us back to the complex which they cleared out of any Rotters. That's where we meet everyone else: Taylor, Jesus, Brandon, Daria, Marianna, Emma, Wyatt and at the time Hayley and Daphne." In the distance a new uncharted town loomed into sight. "Well Liam, um, got with Hayley. Or at least he tried to but she shot him down. He got angry and he, well, he killed her."

"Jesus." Connor breathed as he followed Jude over the hilly terrain.

"Yeah well, apparently Ana found out so he killed her too. At the time we had no idea because he told us they got bit. Anyway after a while, he got bored I guess, he started looking for trouble. He brought up the fact Steph and Lena were together."

"What like together together?" Connor asked curiously.

"Yeah, anyway, he said they were being selfish and that we, as the survivors of the human race, needed to do our bit to repopulate and stuff. He then, er, well, he raped Steph. Lena found out and there was this massive fight between them. Both died. They were dark days. Soon Steph recovered and found out about Lena, she couldn't take losing her so she volunteered to go out on a supply hunt but was actually looking for a Rotter."

"What you mean she purposefully got bit?" Approaching the outskirts of the town now I nod at Connor. "Hey you said Daphne and Hayley, if Hayley was killed by Liam, what happened to Daphne?" Jude was somewhat surprised at how closely Connor had been listening.

"Daphne was a really close friend to Callie. About four months after the whole Liam thing we met this guy Blake. Callie had taken charge and had said he could stay. Anyway, Daphne wakes me up and tells me that Blake's making a run for it with our supplies and she's going to try and convince him to stay. Rather than staying there and telling the others if she doesn't come back, like she told me, I follow them."

"Smooth." Connor winks at me. They've now reached a store and are scoping it out.

"She confronts him outside the complex about a mile away. They get angry and start yelling. Then a load of Rotters show up and they are both bitten. After the Rotters had moved on I watched as Daphne turned. I then…I killed her." Tears prick the corners of his eyes. Connor just chortles. Jude can't believe him. He looks up in fury from the set of boxes he'd been scrounging through. "What is your problem?"

"You're so sentimental." Was he being serious? "I mean I killed me Dad whilst he was still technically human." Psychopath. Great. "Don't worry he deserved it. He used to hit me and my Mom all the time." Jude felt a sense of pity well up inside. "Anyway we were out driving after Z-Day and my Dad gets a hankering for some beer. Mom and I say it's a bad idea but he wouldn't listen. Mom ends up getting bit then karma kicks in and she ends up biting my Dad. Like whatever right." Jude can tell Connor's not okay with it. "So I use the last bullet in his Glock-17 to blow his brains out." The two finish looking for supplies and start to head back.

"That sounds tough." Jude empathises.

"Meh, whatever right, we all have stuff we have to deal with. You just gotta look out for yourself."

"That sounds lonely." Jude states innocently.

"I guess." Connor concurs.

They finally arrive back at base. As they walk out of the first block and towards the second they see everyone scattered across the grass. Their little talking session gave Jude the confidence he needed to trust Connor. The guy could be an ass but he wasn't a bad person. Clasping a hand round Connor's broad shoulder he leads him in the direction of everyone. Introductions done Jude leaves Connor with Taylor as he goes to give Callie the supplies and update her on his opinion of Connor.

"Hey, so you're Connor?"

"The one and only." Winking at her he leans in "Considering I've met everyone Jude's mentioned except Taylor, I'm guessing that's you?" Smiling Taylor gives a thumbs up to him.

"You know you're very pretty and so am I." Gawking at Connor's frankly embarrassing attempt at flirting Taylor cracks up.

"Wow there stallion, I'm already matched." Bemused by the term Connor asks her what it means. "Well, I'm guessing you know the whole Liam thing by now?" Connor affirms. "We hate to admit it but something good did come of that. The whole highlighting our duty to repopulate and stuff thing. To make sure everyone's doing their part we have all be paired up." Raising an eyebrow Connor clearly doesn't quite understand. "So, like, I'm matched with Jude. Jesus with Emma. Callie with Brandon, Wyatt with Marianna and I guess if you stay you'd be with Daria…It's kind of messed up but it means that we can all…you know, when we're ready."

"Er, okay, I dig it." Being as open minded as possible Connor can just about comprehend the logic. "What if they're not you know…interested…"

"Tough. We live in an age where survival is the key. You can't afford to be selfish or we'll kick your ass." Although joking Connor could tell there was a hint of seriousness. Soon the heavy conversation dies down into light small talk which disbands once Jude comes to take Connor back to his quarantine cell. When he gets back Taylor is waiting.

"So he's nice." Taylor notes aloud.

"Really?" Jude pushes.

"Yeah, why don't you like him?" He shrugs.

"I don't mind him. He can be obnoxious sometimes."

"So can you." Winking at him she leans in for a kiss but he retreats.

"Hey I'm real tiered I'm going to go to sleep, you coming?" Blushing slightly she holds out her hand. Pulling her up from her feet they head to the dormitory, out of the deadly quiet twilight.


	4. Helping Hand

**_Here y'all go! Just wanted to say thank you for the support! Also please don't be shy to leave me a review and I hope you like this chapter! ❤️_**

"Jude? Jude wake up!" Huffing at the rough awakening Jude curls in as the thin starch blanket is whisked away. Patting his hand down behind he searches for the sheet. Realising that it's gone he lets out an 'erg' sound before pushing himself up onto his elbows. In front of him is Callie.

"Callie?" He slurs using the heels of his palms to knead his eyes.

"Hey, um, I thought we could talk?" Jaw dropping Jude raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You couldn't have spoken to me today, like, at all?" Nudging him over she sat down, draping the sheet over them both. As the solar panels couldn't collect sunlight when there was none, they weren't able to run the heating at night. Snuggling together Callie wrapped an arm around her little brother.

"This is crazy, right?" Jude wasn't sure he understood "I was out with Marianna today and we came across a couple of bloaters." They were by far the worst; huge rotters full of puss and contaminated water, although slow they had an undeniable strength. The fact Callie was still alive to tell him was a commentary on how skilled she'd had to become. If it wasn't for her, Jude knew he'd be dead. "Anyway, on our way back we talked a bit." This was nothing unusual so he wasn't sure why she was telling him this. "There's no easy way to say this, it's a bit embarrassing. I was going to ask Brandon but, well, you're a better scavenger." It was true. Due to his agility Jude excelled when it came to getting in and out quickly, his eagle eyes making the tasks easy. "See Marianna needs something…Its really important that you don't tell anyone."

"Um, okay, sure. What is it?" Callie surveyed the room before whispering it in his ear. He looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, but like you can't tell anyone. If Wyatt finds out it may not go down to well."

"How come?" Shrugging she gave an 'I don't know' sound then kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks Jude." Slipping out from the covers she then said: "Oh and be careful. I know things are horrible and we're safe in here. But when you go out side the complex things can get really bad Jude. Don't forget that." With that Callie snuck out of the boys' room and he was left to scrutinise the request. Fair enough he decided before returning to his slumber.

(-.-)

Waking up slightly later than intended, he found Taylor was already in the shower house when he arrived. She had a towel wrapped round her torso. In fact, it was the one Jude had found on the day he was told they'd been matched. He got why Callie and the others made the rules but sometimes they seemed so demoralising. Thankfully Taylor was nice and less predatory than Daria. It was, however, awkward between them. As Taylor was the weakest fighter she hardly ever left the complex which Jude suspected was toying a little bit with her sanity.

"Oh, hey...aren't you normally gone by now?" Of course she knew his routine. It was actually frightening how much she knew about him.

"I, er, slept in." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either. "Er, I better shower…" Taylor smirked wryly.

"I'm not stopping you." Right, Jude thought. Stripping down and practically sprinting behind the shower curtain he felt his face turn red. When he'd finally got out Taylor had brushed her teeth and left. Jude knew they'd have to do something sooner or later but he had chosen later, much later.

Soon Jude was standing in front of the Quarantine Cell, Connor banging on the bars.

"Hey, come on, this is worst than out there!" He complained.

"If you want to leave…"

"Nope, no, I'm good." Connor said gesticulating as he did so. "So what's for breakfast?" Jude grabbed a can of corned beef from the supply room. Shoving into Connor's chest forcefully he beckoned Connor to follow. "Alright! Corned Beef!" They were walking out across the grass when someone started running towards them.

"Jesus, what's up?" Jude asks hastily.

"Hey, um," giving Connor an awkward glance he grabs Jude's shoulder and pulls him aside.

"What the…"

"Listen man, I need a favour. If you could look out for some playing cards or a football or like anything, that'd be awesome." Jesus suggested earnestly.

"Um, sure…"

"Cheers." He said patting Jude on the shoulder then running off to the ladder leading up to the patrol walk way. Striding back over to Connor he motioned for them to start walking. On their way to the next village over a heavy drizzle began to pour from the sky.

"Oh, seriously?" Jude hollered at the sky. Bewildered by Jude's weird action Connor just pulled up the jacket Wyatt had leant him earlier that morning. Although trying to keep walking the downpour was brewing into a storm. "It's no good! We can't go back now either. If we can find a tree or something we can be safe from Rotters and sheltered from the storm." Staring incredulously at him Connor was stunned.

"No way are you that dumb." He drawled. "A tree is the worst place to go!" Tainting his cheeks Crimson the comment made him feel self conscious. "We'd get smited by God or some shit! Duh." Pissed off by Connor's statement Jude fired back.

"Well, I dunno about you but I would rather take that chance then face a Rotter." The droplets had turned to bullets spraying down on them as they shouted over the hammering. Exposed on the edge of a field a small wood the opposite side they were isolated in their own tantrum. As they yelled sly comments, one after the other, they hadn't noticed the figure in the distance. "Just stop being an ass! We need to find shelter!"

"Don't call me an ass. At least I'm not a little bitch like you!" Connor screamed back.

"Say that again!" Jude cried as he wiped away the water dripping from his hair into his eyes.

"Why you gunna cry?" Connor sneered. That was the last straw. Lurching forward Jude's left fist swung to distract Connor whilst his right fist landed with a mighty collision into his stomach. Although winded Connor still managed to serve back an uppercut to Jude's jaw. Swinging for one another they found themselves wrestling, throwing each other to the water logged ground. Mud sprayed out as Jude kicked his legs and nailed Connor in the spine. Crying out Connor reflected the pain into a fatal head lock. Choking a flailing Jude he could barely see past the sheet of soil caking his own face. Tapping out Jude wasn't sure if Connor would let him go. His vision was blurring into white splotches. The pressure eased up. "Like I said before, you're to easy to…"

"Eeeerrrhhgggg!" The arm was gone from around Jude's neck as they saw in front of them the disfigured corpse. Tangled maroon hair dripped with a collage of mud and rain. It had a mangled arm and another bearing a canvas of scratches and infected wounds. It's intestines were following loosely from its open stomach that was visible through a giant tear in the once yellow summer dress. The dress itself was now decorated in congealed layers of blood. They had no way of telling if it was from the Rotter or some poor victim. One leg and been partially dismembered with a shard of bone tearing through the yellowing flesh. Dead eyes absent of pupils and irises looked vacant despite the thirsty open mouth. Black gums and rotting teeth were shown as the lips were torn back. Leaping towards them with considerable speed the Rotter fought to kill. Jude jumped to his feet ready to run. Connor was frozen. Managing to get to his feet, the Rotter collided with him instantly. Tumbling to the ground his muscles strained to keep the corpse from clamping it's nashing jaw into his exposed skin.

"Jude, run!" He shouted through the effort of holding the Rotter at bay. Not having to be told once Jude pivoted and began to leg it. As he ran his insides contracted frantically. He couldn't leave Connor. Spinning his head around he looked for something he could use as a weapon. For some dumb reason he hadn't brought his club with him. Praising the Lord when he found a thick wooden branch, he charged back over. Connor was sweating uncontrollably his eyes full of terror as the Rotters face got closer and closer to his it's whole damned body pushing down on him. Jude was impressed at how long he was lasting. Elevating the log over his head he brought it crashing into the left side of the things skull. There was a hollow thud as it was flung off of Connor.

"Connor, come on!" Yanking him up Jude orientated him in the direction of the trees, both beginning to run. With the Rotter back up again and on their tail they couldn't afford to stop. Catching his foot in one of the many dips that occupied the fields, Jude came crashing down. Smashing his head into the moist earth he passed out for a second not able to feel the Rotter clamber onto him. His eyes opened to slits in time to be aware of the teeth almost on his neck. Too out of it to fight back he just let himself fall. The last thing he saw was a brown swipe across his peripheral, the nightmarish face replaced by another much softer one.


	5. Know Me

**_Yay! New Chapter for y'all! I love hearing from you so don't be shy now! Hope you enjoy! ❤️_**

"Jude?" Soothing words caressed his ear as he re-gained consciousness. He noticed that he was cold and felt like a stampede had obliterated him. Clutching his head his eyes adjusted to the surroundings. That was strange. Those beds look awfully like those at the complex…was he…no he was dead: he had to be. There was the voice again. "Jude? Oh thank god you're alright." Why was she crying?

"Callie?" He grunted.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're alright." Feminine arms wrapped themselves around him whilst a series of kisses were pecked all over his cheeks and forehead. Too exhausted to stop her he let her continue. Gripping his chin she pulled his head to look her in the eyes. "I told you to be careful! Jesus Jude, when Connor showed up with you draped over his shoulders I thought…"

"Connor?" The name seemed foreign with a ring to it he appreciated. Oh wait. Now remembered. "How...how is he?" Mortified that she'd say dead, Jude held his breath.

"He's fine, if he hadn't been there…" Jude let go of the air as Callie trailed off. "We took a vote, he's got a place with us as long as he likes. Jude you could have died! Or worse." She mumbled at the end. Sighing Jude muttered an apology. After some more words she left. Straight away Taylor came in.

"Jude, I…" Bursting into her own set of tears she to kissed his forehead this time with more control. "I'm glad you're okay. Connor wanted to know if he could see you, I think he blames himself…Is it alright if he does?" Jude couldn't talk anymore, he just nodded. Warily a bruised and battered Connor crept in when Taylor had gone.

"Um, hey." Connor croaked his eyes raw. Evidently not going to cry he collapsed onto the floor so his eyes were on the same level as Jude's. "Why'd you do it?" He whispered. Jude wasn't even sure.

"Couldn't live with a guilty conscience, I guess." It was lame. Connor wouldn't have been missed and with the world as it is no one can blame you for saving your own skin. He couldn't leave him though. "Why'd you save me? You could have left me."

"And miss our fights?" Connor bantered. Jude just lay pensively. Silence settling.

"Thank you." Jude didn't say anything more and nor did Connor but they knew things had changed. They owed each other their lives.

(-.-)

A week past and neither Jude nor Connor left the complex. It wasn't the cuts and sores they needed time to heal from. Scarred by the trauma both would much rather be left to roam the complex avoiding the disaster beyond the walls. Z-day was different for them both but they were incapable of forgetting it. Only hours before total chaos, reports had shot up across the world about a cancer mutation that had metamorphosed into a deadly virus. As the body couldn't use antibodies to fight off the illness anyone who contracted the disease curtesy of a saliva share, became a figure on the rising death toll. Z-day had seen the re-animation of all those who'd fallen to the disease. Surging first across Europe and then the planet, humanity disbanded, collapsing the remaining brittle bones of society, destroying all in its wake. Jude had been living in a foster home at the time. Passed from one house to the next he'd never felt like he had a home. He supposed that was why he had yet to feel the sense of loss that Jesus, Brandon and the others, so often reminisced about. Alternatively Connor had lost his home, his parents, everyone and everything. Z-Day was not only horrifying, it was the day he lost it all. During the course of the week the two boys would ramble on to each other about their old lives and how one of the main things they missed was take-out.

"Nah, I'm serious." Connor was whining to Jude. "Like, a Taco Bell or something!"

"Don't." Jude complained as his stomach gave a mournful shudder.

"Dunno how much longer I can take it!" Connor vocalised with pure agony coating his words. Jude sniggered at Connor's hyperbolic display. If the last few days had allowed him to learn anything about Connor, it was that he tended to exaggerate.

"Listen, if you go, I go. So I swear if you kill us I'm going to be pissed." Jude meant it to come out as a jest but there was something intense about it. Jude tried to discern Connor's blank face. Conjuring up anything to say to reduce the tension between them wasn't working, he could think of nothing. Taylor and Daria miraculously showed up.

"Hey guys!" Daria's peppy voice echoed. "Emma said we had to get you to come outside seeming as you're like, totally healed now." Exchanging looks Jude and Connor began stepping backwards.

"Oh no you don't!" Taylor declared as she held Jude in place. Frog marching him out the dormitory, down the corridor and out the security doors he was exposed to the harsh, blinding light. On the grass they'd recently named the patch, everyone (apart from Marianna) stood. Directly in front of them Jude could make out a hat, book, cushion and old board game lid placed neatly on the ground. Jesus was standing opposite Callie with a bat, normally used for bashing Rotter's brains in, gripped in his hands. His sister looked unfazed with a round grubby ball in hers. Scattered haphazardly here and there everyone else stood ready.

"What's going on?" Connor asked as he and Daria came up behind them.

"Cool, right!" Daria shrieked with excitement. "Brandon found the ball when he went out yesterday. Emma convinced Callie it would be a good way to calm us all down after the whole thing with you two proving the nightmare doesn't go away no matter how much we kid ourselves."

"Yeah, um, sorry about that." Jude received for the third time that day.

"Ignore her." Taylor mouthed giving him a friendly wink.

"You guys coming or what?" Jesus shouted to them. Looking at each other with glee they charged towards the make shift pitch. For the next hour or so they played and played. They took it in turns to bat, soon discovering that Wyatt was the best bowler much to Callie's annoyance. It was now Connor's turn and everyone was backing up.

"I think it's only fair to warn you," Wyatt quipped to Connor "I throw a mean curve ball."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Connor sparked back. Aiming the ball to the bat the throw was perfect. Connor swung a precise arch to meet it with a resounding clunk. Flying over their heads it fell a little way to the left of Callie. It was on.

Everyone burst to life. Jude ran to the fourth post (the old monopoly lid), Connor to first post, Callie and Brandon to the ball. A cacophony of shouting erupted from them all.

"Too me!" Cried Jude.

"I got it!" Synced Callie and Brandon.

"Go Connor!" Spurred Daria.

"Get the ball!" Taylor and Wyatt were screaming wildly.

Colliding with each other both Callie and Brandon fell in a tangle of limbs. Connor reached second post. Callie was in hysterics and so was Brandon. He managed to roll the ball to Taylor who was on it straight away. Collapsing to join Callie they broke down into tears of laughter. Ignoring them Taylor seized the moment.

"Too Jude!" Wyatt encouraged loudly as he pointed dramatically to fourth. This was it. Connor had just passed third. Torpedoing the ball towards Jude, he stepped forward to meet it as it dropped back down. Just as the impact of the plastic like fabric smacked into his palms Connor reached the final post. Unable to move out of the way in time Jude watched as Connor hurdled into him knocking them both to the ground. Connor was flat against Jude, directly on top of him. Leaning on his arms he lifted his face, centimetres away from Jude's, up. For a moment, a second, brown looked into brown. Jude couldn't breathe. Connor went numb. Then reality rebooted.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Wyatt cheered as Jesus - who'd just gone to get a drink – came back.

"What, what'd I miss?" He gawked at Callie and Brandon on the far side of the patch still in fits of giggles, Wyatt victory dancing, Daria and Taylor high-fiving and Connor laying on top of Jude. "Emma?" Rolling off of Jude and inspecting his grazed knee Connor answered Jesus.

"She went to see Marianna up on patrol." Rather than a 'thank you' Jesus gave him a dirty look. Connor couldn't fathom why this guy still loathed him. Everyone else had excepted him. After the whole Rotter incident they'd concurred that they could trust him so what was this guy's problem? Strutting back in the direction of the wall, Jesus left.

"Hey guys, it's going to get dark soon, I'm going to go find Marianna." Wyatt announced to no one in particular. Callie and Brandon left shortly after. It was just Jude, Connor, Daria and Taylor. Jude was still blushing from his encounter with Connor whilst Daria was gushing over him.

"You wanna come get something to eat?" Taylor proposed to Jude. Agreeing the too left for the supply room. When they'd found a can of sliced peaches, devoured them and had a drink they walked back to the patch. Over the soldier like walls of the complex the orange-red light teased the perimeter. The sun was setting and the chorus of birds hung carefully in the air. Occasionally a distant moan would peep through their sanctuary as a bitter reminder of the hell beyond. Letting out a little gasp Taylor paused. Looking over from the spot above the wall Jude managed to spy what had distressed her. Connor and Daria were engrossed in a make out session. Her hands flung melodramatically round his neck.

"Hey!" Taylor vocalised with a hint of annoyance. Breaking apart they gave her a 'what' look. Jude on the other hand stayed very quiet looking anywhere but at them. He wasn't sure why? Maybe he was jealous at the fact Connor had been here less than two weeks yet was already finding it easier to bond with his match then he was. Jude could only see Taylor as a sister and here Connor was able to dive straight in. Yes. That was it.

"I'm going to bed." Jude said timidly. "Um, Connor we're going out in the morning, so not too late yeah?"

"Alright Mom." Daria sassed. Not laughing Connor gave Jude a thumbs up before turning his attention back to Daria. That night Jude couldn't sleep, he'd waited for Connor to enter the dormitory he was now permitted to sleep in. His bed was the one next to Jude's. Problem was he didn't show up till early morning. At around 3:00am he slunk into the room checking to see if Jude was awake. Shutting his eyes tight Jude feigned sleep though he was fully aware of Connor staring at him, doing little else. Time passed and Connor finally got into bed.


	6. Misjudged

_**So glad y'all are enjoying it! Here is today's update which I hope you'll like, please leave me your comments so I know! If you read the original story you may notice I changed the cabbages to carrots because why not? ❤️**_

Waking again at 5:15am, Jude was startled by the creaking of a floorboard. Jolting up his eyes darted over to see Connor dressed and making a sneaky exit. Where was he going? Craving an answer, he snuck out of bed and followed. Watching from the shadows as Connor tiptoed into the supply room and returned with a backpack that they used to hold stuff they collected when on a scavenge, he then headed out across the patch. Not believing what he saw Jude followed. Was Connor seriously doing a Blake? They'd talked a lot during their time out and he'd summarised him as undeniably arrogant but loyal as well. Reaching the next building he walked in past the shower house to the first security door. Entering the code and undoing the bolt he then carried on out towards the wall. Jude couldn't let him go.

"Oi!" He yelled. Connor nearly shit himself.

"Jude? What are you…" He began.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" He countered angrily.

"Keep your voice down!" Hissed Connor desperately.

"No. How could you? I trusted you. I thought we were…" His rage turned to sadness.

"Friends?" Connor mused.

"I was wrong." Reverting to a stone expression hate began to nip at his perception of the older guy. "Friends don't do this."

"Do what?" Exasperated Connor dropped a hip and crossed his arms.

"Do a Blake, leave." Laughing under his breathe a smile broke over Connor's face.

"You idiot, I'm not leaving. Well…not without you." What? "You know, when we go scavenging." He corrected.

"Then what…" Winding his fingers around Jude's Connor pulled him forwards.

"Come on." Dragging a rosey cheeked Jude behind he continued towards the wall. Stopping at the base Jude noticed the rungs running up the side. Letting the hand go Connor reached up for the first rung and scaled up the wall. Trailing behind Jude didn't know what else to do. When he finally reached the top he was panting slightly. Connor was already perched on the edge. "Come on. Sit."

"What are we doing up here?" Jude pondered.

"Watching the sun rise." Connor whispered. "Me and my Mom used to do it sometimes." Aching in his chest Jude's heart burned for Connor. Pure empathy grew as he felt how lonely Connor must be. Saying nothing they sat, silent and watched as slowly the Amber streaks filled the dusk and light prevailed. A tear fell from Connor's eye. Taking his hand again they didn't say anything. They just let it be.

(-.-)

Over the next two months Jude's morning routine changed. He'd get up. Wake up Connor. They'd go to the shower house and get clean. They'd then climb up onto the wall and watch the sun rise in silence. Afterwards they would grab something to eat and head out. Nothing differed from day to day. It became second nature. All that the time had changed was the way they spoke to one another. When they'd first met Jude had seen Connor as up his own arse, now…well, he was still up his own arse. It was a different kind of self absorption though. Jude figured it was Connor's way of keeping sane. With each new day they learnt more and more about their old lives and got closer to understanding the other. There was something fascinating about discovering a friendship with someone he initially despised. Connor intrigued him. Having said this, they still had numerous arguments and disagreements. The worst one to record was when they had to be plied off each other by Brandon and Wyatt.

News had reached the ears of everyone in the group about the item Callie had asked Jude to get the morning before he and Connor had encountered the Rotter. Apparently a pregnancy test had been recovered and solidified the fact that Marianna was indeed pregnant. Wyatt wasn't exactly sure how to take it. Learning to love Marianna despite her independent strive, the two were close. Close wasn't enough though. He'd always been reserving his heart incase Callie changed her mind – when they'd originally been matched, Brandon and Wyatt had both wanted to be with her but (after serious deliberation) she chose Brandon. Now Marianna was carrying his child. Thrilled at the concept wasn't exactly on any bodies mind to be fair. The hospitable nature of the world outside the complex meant this newborn would take up more resources and nurturing then they could afford to give. Were something to go wrong and Rotters got into the complex there was no guarantee they could keep it safe. Endless lists of reasons why this baby was a bad idea had surfaced via Connor. He'd gone on and on about how stupid and unfair it was to bring a child into this damned world. Jesus had agreed (the first time the two had agreed on anything) which had made Emma cry. Jude, sick of his pessimism, called him out on it. Things escalated. Consequently both gained a fresh set of injuries and a scolding from Callie. When things had calmed down again they'd moved on from it (no need to apologise). All the boys had become more prone to violence so when it broke out they forgot it again pretty sharpish.

Today they needed to look for more supplies. Since Marianna had no choice but a 'home' birth they decided to start collecting items now, as winter was due to settle in and they were worried the weather may prevent them from doing so later on. Everyone was still reeling from this. Although the matches were so this sort of thing could happen; so they could build up a community; reboot the human race, it had still been a distant problem to them. If it had done one thing it was reminding everyone of the duty the had. Immediately patrols had tightened, scavenging increased, oral reports made on stock control and any other jobs becoming more focused. No more baseball games or anything like that.

Jude had noticed the change on the girls too. Callie was more uptight. Emma quieter, not making a point to be seen as different from the rest of them. Daria more clingy with Connor – if Jude knew Daria, she probably hoped she and him would be following in Wyatt and Marianna's footsteps. Taylor was more open with what she expected from Jude. Marianna, as well as her physical change what with the growing bulge of her stomach, had become much more emotional which all the boys felt was contagious. The girls hormones had all elevated over the last couple of months. This proved to be restricting on their usual roles. Brandon had even had to ask Jude to see if he could find sanitary towels and tampons. When he'd first mentioned it the conversation was short, to the point and painfully awkward. Normally Callie handle this kind of stuff but she was spending more and more time covering Marianna's patrols, so couldn't go out scavenging. Agreeing Jude had added it to his and Connor's list. Now here they were.

Ash clouds hung in the bland sky as the sun dipped and dived in and out of the occasional blue strips in the sky. They reached a new village having smashed in the brains of the two resident Rotters they'd the continued to explore. Right now they were in a looted pharmacy. Dusty and disorganised the desecrated aisles were making the surge harder than it should have been. Ten minutes had already ticked by and an impatient Connor was getting fidgety standing watch.

"Let's just leave it. This place look like all the good stuff was nicked on Z-Day." Connor reasoned as he motioned to the shattered windows and empty shelves.

"We've got to look properly, no skipping." Jude preached back. Huffing Connor tried crossing his arms though it was easier said then done. In one hand he had a bat and the other the rucksack they used to carry the supplies in. "Hey it's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself." Connor sighed. Shaking his head Jude continued to look. Wedged under a load of debris were some paracetamol tablets and the things Brandon had asked him to find. Whooping Jude got to his feet hobbling through the rock age to Connor.

"There! Got them! I say we call it a day, what do you think?" Jude leans on Connor's shoulder as he climbs out of the store unzipping the top and dumping them into the bag. Connor waits patiently then when he turns back round he gives an enthusiastic nod.

Finally managing to navigate themselves out of the village they discover a cluster of open farmers fields with low cut crops. Befuddled by the vegetation they exchange confused looks. "Vegetables?" Jude mouths. Shrugging his shoulders Connor walks forward to the hedge. "Hey genius, there's a gate over there." Jude drawls. Shooting evils in his direction Connor changes course to walk the hundred metre stretch to the gate. When in the field they stop to tug the greenery out.

"Carrots." Connor concludes as he tosses one at Jude.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Someone must have planted them a little after Z-Day and has been looking after them since." Rotating his head to take in the fields he sees nothing. "I guess there's more survivors."

"If there are we should get going. You were a one off, no more strays." Jude said firmly giving the other boy a playfully nudge on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you can't top me." Connor claims with that same arrogant grin on his face. Laughing Jude just shakes his head.

"Who says I wanted to top you in the first place?" Jude slices back with an almost flirtatious grin that sends both of them into blushes.

Not before stuffing a few freshly picked carrots, do they leave. Trekking back they talk about where they should go tomorrow. It takes them all the way to the complex to agree on the first town they visited. Slipping through the gates they go straight to the supplies room in the second block. Gathering the carrots they then walk out to the patch to find most of the group, except Callie and Jesus.

"Hey guys, what have you got there?" Taylor greeted them the moved on to the question all of them were wondering.

"Carrots." Jude exclaims with a tone of victory. Marianna brings her head up off of Wyatt's lap where it had been resting whilst Brandon and Emma who were having their own conversation stop.

"No way! You guys are, like so awesome!" Daria drivels. Everyone is swarming round them graving something fresh that isn't tin, canned or dehydrated. Snatching them away everyone takes some leaves off and passes them on.

"Weird to think how I didn't even like carrots before Z-Day." Brandon moans between bites. All murmuring similar things they follow up the conversation with casual small talk.

The day begins to settle again and the night arm evades the outside ambient. Heading in Marianna and Wyatt go to block one whilst Brandon mentions something about going to join Callie and Jesus for a bit. Daria, Taylor and Jude on the other hand bustle into block two towards the spare dormitory of the end. The room is the same as the others with two equal rows of four bunks except these ones have no pillows or blankets, some not even possessing mattresses. Clumping round in a irregular circle they camp down on the floor.

"So what did you guys do today?" Daria inquires.

"The usual." Connor replies. He sneaks a side glance at Jude who's cheeks flutter rouge as before.

"What about you?" Jude asks, more to Taylor than Daria, although it's her that answers.

"Not much, Callie has started giving us lessons on how to deal with Rotters so we can join you guys! Cool, huh!" There's a jolt of something in Jude's gut.

"Umm, why?" He ponders with a voice that he hopes doesn't sound too frantic.

"So you guys have an extra pair of hands, I guess." Taylor says before Daria can. She interjects anyway.

"Plus we are so bored."

"Umm, that's nice and all but Jude and I can handle it on our own." Connor excuses. Relieved that Connor doesn't want them to come, the knot in Jude's stomach loosens.

"What, don't you want us there?" Daria demands in a feisty way. Trying to think up some other way to say no, he can't. Luckily Connor takes it into his own hands.

"No, not really." She looks pissed...

"Oh, fine then. I see how it is." She shouts with indignation. Getting up and storming out of the room, Taylor grunts.

"Why'd you do that? Now she's going to be off with me." She whines. Stretching her legs as she stands she tuts with a hand now placed on her waist.

"It's just it's a guy thing." Jude reassured her with a smile before she left.

"Smooth." Jude croaks as he lies down on the ground. Connor does the same showing him a thumbs up and chuckling. Waiting till they see the lights go out, they spend the time chatting nonchalantly unconcerned about Daria. They then go to bed.


	7. Maybe

**_Shout-out to Cynthia: Thank you! Means a lot. x So here's another one for you guys! Again, if you read the original you'll notice I mixed up this chapter a bit. Hope y'all like/love it and please let me know what you think! ❤️_**

So what do you think about it Cassonova?" The landscape before them was chockablock with rotting corpses, an iron aroma coiling in the air. Discarded belongings scattered the street with an empty sadness. This town was a ghost stained with the memory of a time now passed. Jude and Connor were on their usual scavenging rounds talking as they did so. Creeping into view was a Rotter dressed in moth eaten garments its greenish pale flesh hanging loosely to its form. Spotting it first Jude ran up to it swinging the club malevolently making perfect contact. He watched for a second as the contaminated blood pooled from its head. One more hit and it was a decaying heap on the ground with only the congealing liquid to reference its passing. 'Tsk'ing, Connor shook his head as he mentally tallied another point to Jude's winning streak. "Seriously, Daria keeps asking me about it."

"Why? It's nothing to do with her." Jude pointed out.

"Well Taylor is her best friend." Connor tried to reason.

"More like her only friend." He muttered spitefully. In reply Connor gave him a cautioning look. It had been over two weeks since Connor had upset Daria yet she'd only just forgiven him. If Jude was honest he found her so tedious and ridiculous. He disliked her enough as it was and now she was recruiting Connor to ask him awkward questions? Maybe she wanted him to hate her. Anyway, what did it matter if he thought the Matching thing was a good or bad idea? What did it matter if he was happy Taylor was matched? Why does she even care?

"Even so… Can I ask you something?" Hushed and secretive the voice connoted Connor's anxiety as he rifled through a bag. Nodding Jude approached another residents house. "You're into Taylor right?" Not wanting to lie Jude felt the best answer he could give was a shrug. They looked at each other awkwardly. Biting his lip Connor pioneered onwards. "I guess…what I'm asking is, um, you like her as in, you know, like as a 'mother of your child' type thing?". Stunned, Jude had his white knuckled fist clinging onto the handle of the a front door. If he didn't know better he would think Connor thought he wasn't into girls! But that couldn't be, could it?

"I…yeah, of course." Connor had that stern facial expression which made honesty mandatory. Jude couldn't avoid the guilty lowering of his gaze. "Um, it's getting late we should head back…" They'd only been out two hours so the urge to return was a sporadic reflex to avoid him. Sensing it would only lead to another fight Connor let it be as he stalked Jude's thin frame back. It wasn't until they'd reached the same bridge they'd crossed a while back that Connor pressed the matter.

"Jude…" He'd ceased walking. Jude reluctant to turn round said nothing but froze. "You can tell me I won't…I won't tell her. It's cool if you're not into Taylor. Maybe you like someone else?" The angst between them reached a fatalistic optimum. "Like Daria, I mean…" Neither of them were sure it was Daria, Connor had actually meant to say. Their breathing was erratic and heavy as Jude's exaggerated brown eyes looked up. Then to the ground. Yes, he thought, Connor meant Daria, or another girl. Because it was girls he liked. Right?

"I…No. Not Daria…" He managed.

"Someone else then?" Connor asked slowly and a little eagerly. Jude swallowed.

"Umm, I don't…I'm not sure." He finally said with complete honesty.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Do you like someone else in that way: yes or no?" Connor pushed.

"I don't…I…" Stuttered Jude.

"Yes or no? It's a simple question." He pushed forcefully.

"It's not that simple!" Jude tried explaining in a scared squeaky voice.

"Yes it is! Don't you trust me?"

"What, no, I do it's just I…" Jude was rambling now.

"You what? Just tell me!" Connor was almost shouting now. Frantically looking round Jude tried to hush him in case he attracted Rotters. It just made him angry. "Don't shush me! If you just answer the damn-"

"Back off!" Jude finally snapped. Tears began to stream down his face. It was humiliating and I tried to stop but got even more breathless making him sob and heave more. Flabbergasted Connor stared or a good two minutes until he got himself together. He slithered his arms abundantly around Jude. Stroking his hair gently Connor's whispered consolation. Surprised by Jude's reaction he didn't know what to say. They just let Jude take the time he needed. Eventually when the waterworks eased, they separated. "Umm, come on." Connor offered a smile which was barely reciprocated. Leading Jude back the way they'd came they soon found themselves climbing up into a big dark-wood tree. About several feet up the tree, a large branch gave them a place to sit, safe from Rotters and free to speak.

"Sorry." Jude breathed.

"Don't be." Reassuring him Connor brushed it away. "I, I shouldn't have been so…you know."

"Yeah, I know." Jude clarified coldly scratching at the flakey bark as his legs swung freely.

"I was just wondering, I didn't mean to…" More for Jude's sake he didn't elaborate.

"Um, yeah…" Jude said "I overreacted, it's cool." Nodding, Connor lent his back against the main body of the tree. For about half an hour they sat watching the breeze toss leaves here and there below. Although trying to stop himself Connor's notorious curiosity got the better of him.

"Jude?"

"Connor." Jude replied aiming his head to his right. He wasn't expecting to see his friends face quite so flushed.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I was just thinking, because, I mean I never asked. You umm, I'm not sure how to ask this…"

"Ask what?"

"The someone else…it's you know, a girl…right?" Connor queried nervously. Jude sighs.

"There isn't a 'someone else'."

"Oh, okay." Connor sounded deflated at his statement and Jude simply couldn't understand why. There was another awkward silence. "So, you do like Taylor?" Jude pursed his lips a little bit.

"As a sister." Connor looked out through the gap in the tree line that gave them a view of the outer landscape and let the corners of his mouth turn up, thinking Jude couldn't see him.

"Does that...Does that mean if there was a someone it wouldn't be, you know, a girl?" He tried to put it delicately.

"Maybe…" Whispered Jude. Connor turned his head to the left. He waited till the other looked up and held his eyes. Feeling it getting tense Jude tried to push the subject away from him. "What about you, you into Daria as the 'mother of your child' way?" He laughed at the end but there was a hanging anticipation with it.

"Maybe…" Whispered Connor. Soft smiles broke out as they both turned their gaze to a Rotter crossing a field in the distance. It was more or less a speck so they needn't worry.

"You can't say anything to anyone though." Jude suddenly said fearfully.

"Sure." Connor smirked.

"Seriously Connor; the rules. If Callie or any of the others find out there's a chance I…that there's a maybe..Just, don't say anything. They'll kick me out if they know that maybe exists." Jude sounded woeful.

"I'm sure they wouldn't. Callie wouldn't…" Connor trailed off. He'd grown to learn the rules and how breaking them resulted in exile from the complex. No exceptions it was fair game. "Okay. No one needs to know." He holds out his pinkie which Jude looks at strangely. "Pinkie promise." Shaking his head and exhaling a grin Jude takes the pinkie in his own. They hold the contact for longer than they should but no one is round to point fingers. "What about Taylor, like, does she know? she's been 'sister-zoned'?"

"I guess she has her suspicions when I don't do anything." Jude says idly as he shuffles to try and get some blood circulating to his numb bum.

"It's good though."

"What is?"

"The fact you aren't just doing stuff with her because of the match thing. I can respect that." Connor points out. "That, or you're just too pussy!" He then jeers as if unable to suppress being a dick any longer. Shoving him, the force almost knocks him backwards out the tree. "Shit! Watch it!" He cries. Jude just laughs more. Soon it dies down and with nothing else to say, they climb back down the tree, back down the black, home.

(-.-)

Hours later, he and Connor are sitting round a makeshift fire with Taylor, Marianna, Wyatt and Daria. All were describing long ago events that would have seemed ordinary beforehand yet, in the post apocalyptic world became treasured memories. Wyatt was droning on about a movie he used to love, holding Marianna in his arms. Jude was watching Taylor listen. He began remembering what Connor had said. '…too pussy!" Was that it? The reason. Maybe he was just scared about making a move. He could learn to love her like how Wyatt had learned to love Marianna…Right? Very softly Jude placed a hand on her's so as to bring it into a hold. Surprised she looked at him. "Come with me." He mouthed. Across the patch they strolled. Into the second block. Alone. He wasn't a pussy. He could do this.

"Jude?" Cutting her off he pressed his chapped mouth to hers, sealing it. Although only a peck, Jude was satisfied with his progress. She breathed out a wow. Suck on that Connor, he thought proudly. Try calling him that now. He leant in once more.


	8. Fight Night

_**Shout-Out to Michael: Thank you! Trust me there is going to be a lot of jealousy. So here it is! Once again, anyone who read the original will notice I changed a couple of things but I hope y'all enjoy it all the same! We're also all caught up so the next chapters, nobody will have seen! Thanks again for your support and again don't be shy to give me any questions, suggestions or comments! Okay now I'm done rambling please enjoy this lovely long chapter! ❤️**_

Deepening the kiss Jude's mind began to wonder. This wasn't so bad, it was a bit wet and sloppy but it didn't feel wrong, per say. He was so consumed with the thought of where to place his hand that he couldn't just relax. It was actually becoming awkward. Opening a crack of his eyes he saw Taylor's were shut as he continued the kiss. Lacking experience Jude didn't know when they could take a break. Parting with a gasp the brunette girl buried her face in his shoulder. Holding her whimsically the reality of what he'd just done started to kick in. Right.

"Umm, we should probably get some rest…" Looking up she gave him a soft lovey-dovey look. Was that the right thing to have done? He'd been so caught up in the idea of proving he wasn't a pussy that he didn't really acknowledge what this new approach would entail. Taylor slipped an arm around his waist so Jude copied the action placing his own across her shoulders. They strolled back to the door where they noticed Connor and Daria consumed in their own activities. "Hey, guys…" Jude's voice still sounded short. The couple stopped as Connor stepped away.

"Where'd you two go?" Daria teased with a knowing smile.

"Oh, nowhere interesting," Taylor snipped back. They exchanged unspoken signals that the boys presumed could only be picked up on some invisible female frequency. Daria stared at her for a good long while then squealed!

"No way!" Daria shrieked clamping her hands to her mouth. Taylor just smiled wider.

"What? Anyone care to let me in on what's-" Connor asked dazed by the weird behaviour. Daria pecked Connor's lips then dragged Taylor away towards the girls' dorms, whispering excitedly. "What was that about?"

"Taylor and I-" Jude began but was cut off by Connor.

"You didn't…Did you?" He inquires mortified

"We didn't do it, if that's what you think." Jude said calmly "We just made out." If Jude had thought Connor would be happy for him or retract his earlier statement, he was very much mistaken.

"What the hell! You said you thought of her like a sister, that's messed up." Why was he getting so worked up about this?

"You're the one who said I was too pussy to do anything! I only did it-"

"What to prove me wrong!?" Connor spat back.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I thought you'd be happy for me." His face changed from fuming to a strange shade of apologetic at that.

"Jude I…I am, you know, happy for you." Connor was gritting his teeth as he spoke "I just thought that you cared about her feelings more." What the hell did that mean Jude thought angrily! It was getting to dark to see him now and from over the high walls there was an unusual large amount of Rotter moans seeping out into the night.

"I do care about her!" He shouted defiant.

"Bullshit! You did this to prove me wrong you didn't think for a moment about her, you're just using her!"

"Using her? Seriously? The whole matching thing is a way to use the girls!" Jude's voice was becoming loud and pronounced in the dim Complex. "This isn't about liking each other! It's just convenient if you do." Connor sighed. Why was he being so stupid! He had more or less suggested that he didn't want to do that stuff with Taylor. Now, he was kissing her and getting all angry at him when he was just getting his head around it. "Think about it. The only reason we are matched is so we can fuck and save the human race or whatever! I don't have to like it." Connor was shocked at his friend's bluntness "Whatever. I don't have to explain to you!"

"You're so god damn confusing!" He yelled. Jude was about to say something when from the direction of the block came Brandon's peace seeking voice.

"Guys, what's going on here?" He was demanding.

"Nothing." Both of them said in unison.

"Mmkay, sure. Well, if you're done, it's time to get some sleep or at least shut up so the rest of us can." They mumbled 'Alright.' And waited to here his footsteps recede. Jude had noticed how cranky Brandon was lately but put it down to Marianna's pregnancy.

"Come on." Jude said flatly.

"Don't talk to me." Connor shot back.

"Connor don't be like that."

"I said don't talk to me." Fine, Jude thought as he stormed off inside after Brandon leaving Connor on his own.

(-.-)

After that night, neither of the boys could look at the other. Jude had even asked Callie if he could scavenge alone but she'd told him to stop acting like a kid. For three weeks they refused to talk or acknowledge each other. If truth be told, both of them were missing the other. Connor wasn't even angry at him anymore and vice versa for Jude. They were just too stubborn to apologise. Everyone had noticed the tension but had decided to leave them too it, including Daria and Taylor. That day they'd almost forgotten when Jude tripped over a corpse and Connor was instantly by his side helping him up. They looked at each other intently both on the verges of cracking then broke apart. That evening Connor had tried to ask him if he wanted to skip tomorrow's scavenging route so he could take Daria outside the complex. Jude gave him a dirty look and marched away saying nothing.

Connor didn't even attempt to call the smaller boy back to him. Instead he spun on his heel and made his way to the storage room where he grabbed himself a jumper. It was a dry maroon colour with several wholes chewed into the starch fabric. Nice. Pulling it over his head anyway he then walked back out into the chilly night air up towards the ladder leading to the wall. He got up there to find a shivering Jesus.

"Oh thank god! I forgot my jumper man, been freezing my butt off. I don't even get the point of patrol, like if we had a gun it would make sense but no." He moaned. Connor was actually surprised by the casual tongue of the older Latino. Normally the two were aggressive or dismissive of each other, so it made a change. Another change he didn't want.

"Umm, yeah, whatever man. I'm here now so you can go." Jesus eyed him with a rather annoyed look. Apparently he didn't appreciate his efforts to soothe the tension between them, being so quickly rebuffed.

"Fine." He finally concluded, shoving the bat into the calloused hand. "Don't fall asleep." Oh yeah, because that's what he was planning on doing. Rolling his eyes, he turned his back and surveyed the ground bellow. He saw a worryingly large amount rotters trolling the outskirts of the wallah more and more swelled around them. They continued to swarm like that for most of the night. Way after Jesus had left and Connor was finally sure he was alone he began to vent. Whilst in the middle of bashing the edge of the railing with the bat he heard the clanking of someone coming up the ladder. Hoping it was Jude he held his breathe. It wasn't. It was Callie.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" She asked quietly as she came and sat next to him.

"On patrol…" He said with unease like the pure dumbness of her question meant she must be up to something. She gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for that. You're not due until later though. Where's Jesus?"

"I, umm, had some stuff to think about. Might as well be productive about it." Connor explained. Callie nodded but eyed him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you turned out to be trust worthy. My brother, he trusts you."

"Not so sure about that." He didn't know exactly what to say. His usual shield was down and he felt too tired to bother with arrogance.

"He does, I can tell. You wanna talk about it?" Callie pondered kindly.

"About what?" He grumbled back. If she was hinting at the beef between them, he didn't want to talk.

"You know, you and him." Callie obviously wasn't just wondering about that but he wasn't going to humour her.

"There isn't a me and him." Connor put it bluntly. Callie was confused.

"I mean about why you and him are at each other's throats lately. Is it him? Is he okay?"

"He's fine I guess. Listen I really don't…" Connor cut off. Following his eyes down Callie choked a scream. A horde had formed at the main entrance to the complex below. The sheer amount of them was enough to bring the gates down. "Shit. What do we do?"

"Its fine the gates will hold and if not we're safe up here! Rotters can't climb." She reasoned with horror. If it was dark the solar panels weren't collect sunlight. This meant the power locks wouldn't work. The manual locks wouldn't hold that horde off. It was bigger than any Connor had ever seen.

"But what about the others?" It was a desperate plea. He wanted Callie to lie to him and say they'd be fine. Instead she froze. She didn't speak or move. Shit. Right, Connor thought with the climb down and the run to the second block where everyone slept he could make it there in around fifteen minutes. By the time everyone was up and running it would be twenty minutes. To get back with everyone up the wall it would be 35 minutes. Shit. Would the gates hold for just over half an hour? If they didn't he'd get bitten trying to fight his way back. Shit. Then again he didn't owe them his life…Oh, yeah…he did. Would they do the same for him? Jude…Jude would. He couldn't let him die. Those brown eyes had seen so much terror; he wanted to show him happiness. Did that mean he wanted to be Jude's happiness or just show him how…Stop, he thought wincing. Before he could think otherwise, he shoved past Callie and made a break for the others. He wouldn't let Jude or the others die.

Run. Run faster. Panting. Inhale. Exhale. Shit, shit, shit. The night is filled with the moans and groans of Rotters. Sprinting now, he's almost there. Almost. There's a loud shuddering creak as the gates begin to bow to the crushing weight of the horde. Shit. Bursting through the doors he shouts down the corridor dividing girls from boys.

"Get up! Everyone wake up! Did you hear me, get the fuck up! Come on, let's go!" From both sides came insults and hissing from half sleeping people. They had no idea. Hurrying into the boys room he goes straight to Jude's bed. "Jude come on, please." He practically whispers grabbing his hand and trying to drag out of bed.

"Connor?" Jude grumbles using his spare hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Jude please, we need to go! There's a horde at the gates, please." Suddenly he was awake. Getting up and pulling on his boots he yells at Connor.

"I'm up go get the girls; I'll get the rest of the guys." Nodding Connor releases Jude's hand and hurtles out the dorm towards the girls.

"Girls, come on! We need to go! Daria, Taylor get up." Thankfully Marianna was already up and shouting at the girls. They all looked shaken and pastey but they didn't ask questions. After five minutes everybody had shoes on and a weapon. All running back towards the wall. Connor was sweating now and panting heavily. He had fallen to the back along with a pregnant Marianna who Wyatt was desperately dragging along. They were through the first block. So close. They were going to make it. Almost there. They got to the base of the wall only fifty meters or so from the shuddering gates. The force seemed to be bending the metal back as what had looked to Connor like a hundred or so Rotters pounded mercilessly against them.

"Marianna you first." Jesus hollers pulling her forward and up. She was slow. Dammit Connor thought. From behind there was a sickening shattering sound as the gates fell. The Rotters came streaming in. "Taylor, Daria get your ass up that ladder!"

"Go, go, go!" Wyatt called terrified as Emma hurried up. Jude and Connor were focused on the figures stumbling their way over towards them. Thankfully it wasn't all of them. Some had begun heading for the blocks. The first Rotter they took down together. It was skeletal and smelled as one would expect, of rotting flesh. They then evenly managed to bash in the heads of three more, all sporting fungal armour. The strength needed to kill a Rotter was demanding and they couldn't hope to be able to stop more than ten. Thankfully Jesus and Wyatt were both climbing the rungs up.

"Go! I'll hold them back whilst you climb!" Connor called as a bloater who happened to be nude with lumps of flesh torn out and intestines poking through the lacerations, lunged at him. Using the shovel he'd picked up he swung directly for the head as a spurt of greenish black blood sprayed the side of the wall. Jude also swung at the bloater and together they made sure he couldn't be a threat.

"No! You first!" Jude cried back. "Besides, Daria will miss you too much if you die!" Seriously? Now was hardly appropriate conditions for jokes.

"Jude, we haven't got time for this!" He stated as a grotesque looking ten year old in a dressing gown soaked with dry blood came towards them. "Now get up there!" Beating the skull of the once innocent little girl, he let out some of his frustration with Jude seep out. It was still night but was slowly creeping to dawn giving them enough light to see.

"I'm not going first! Go." Jude was calling behind him as he brought his bat down on another flakey looking one.

"Jude!" Connor whined. "Please I need to now your safe first!" They both knew what would happen to the last person who tried to climb. With no one to whack out the brains of the Rotters they'd get closer to them as they tried to ascend. They'd either bite their legs or drag them down and eat them alive. No. Connor though. Rather me than him.

"No!" Jude persisted through heaving gasps.

"Jude, think of Taylor! Of your sister!" Connor knew that this guilt tripping probably wouldn't work but he was exhausted and it was worth a try.

"I don't care about Taylor, for crying out loud! I care about you, so get your butt up there!" Jude practically screamed as he struck another blow into a Rotters scalp who'd almost managed to floor him. Connor paused mid hit. He cared about him? What? "Did you hear me go!"

"I…I…I'm not leaving you!" Connor felt like they were going round and round in circles. This was how they would end. He'd come so close to accepting their fate when:

"Oi!" There was a gunshot. Just above them Brandon was hanging onto a rung with one arm and holding a hand gun in the other. How the hell did he get that? "Come on!" Nodding Jude finally began to climb. When he was far enough up for Connor to start climbing he did. The gun in Brandon's possession giving him protection from any Rotters. Scrambling higher and higher they reached the top, collapsing. Around them everyone was either crying, talking or staring.

"Oh my god! Connor, are you okay? You were so brave!" Daria slobbers wet kisses all over him.

"Jude, I was so frightened I'm so glad you're okay!" She too was smothering him. Both boys accepted it but looked each other in the eyes. They held it. Whilst everyone moved and spoke around them they remained still. For so long they didn't look away. They didn't even see the sun begin to rise and the Rotters below infiltrate the sanctuary of the complex.


	9. Eviction

_**Hey guys *sheepish wave* ...So I may have forgotten to tell y'all I was going on holiday for like, 2 weeks. My bad. It was a bit hard to get back into the story but I hope y'all still like it! Will post soon to make up for not updating sooner (Sorry again for that!) ❤️**_

 ** _On a different note, I am going to be introducing a group of rival survivours (Try and guess the leader;)) So I need a few characters. I y'all want a character to feature in this story PM me: Name, Age, Weapon of Choice, Before Z-Day, Their status in the rival group and anything else you want to tell me!_**

"What do we do now?" Jesus was nagging at Callie who was cocooned in a Brandon hug, still not quite herself. None of them were.

"I say we get some sleep up here then head out come morning." Wyatt said his hand stroking small circles on Marianna's stomach who was heaving sobs. Everyone looked shocked. It hadn't occurred to any of them that they'd have to leave the complex.

"Leave? No, can't we just do an 'extermination run' on the place tomorrow?" Emma was saying. Jesus looked at her sadly, shaking his head. He, like Wyatt knew it wasn't possible.

"Even if we managed to clear out the place from all of the Rotters, the gates are completely wrecked. No, Wyatt's right, it isn't safe here any more." Hanging his head he let his arm wrap around a nervous looking Emma. She peered over the edge then hissed from pure fear of the sight below.

"But, surely it's safer here then out there?" Daria whimpered from Connor's side. She too was looking over the edge taking in the Decaying crowd of living dead roaming through the place they considered home.

"No, with the gates busted…" Wyatt began.

"Yeah but what about all the security locks and bolts." Daria snapped back before he could finish. Callie frowned at her being rude but said nothing.

"The main locks hold because they're run on the electricity. With winter coming up the weather means we won't get enough solar power during the day to hold them. If another horde shows up they'll break the manual padlocks easily. It's not safe, now. I mean we could come back during the summer but for now, we need a better place!" Wyatt explained fully to them. Again there was a silence occupied only by the Rotters on the ground.

"Yeah but what about up here?" Taylor asked hopefully her hands gripping Jude's left arm.

"Like I said, winter is coming, it's will be too cold, we need to be inside." Wyatt, of course was right. They couldn't stay here but desperation and anxiety were controlling Taylor now.

"We can light fires and use blankets!" She protested.

"A fire at night? That will just attract lots of Rotters who will hang around meaning we won't be able to get down and grab our much needed supplies!" He was getting impatient now.

"Callie, what do you think?" Jude asked to his still mute sister. Stirring from her trance she looked from face to face. Looking pale and absent minded she could hardly speak.

"I…I'm not sure." Defeated she sank back into Brandon who remained quiet. There was a long pause among them as they retreated into their own thoughts. Down bellow the cacophonous noise seemed to be simmering down as the numbers slowly started to dwindle as the Rotters got disinterested.

"How about a vote?" Emma asked, always the diplomat. The group nodded most of them shivering from the icy cool air that was making itself known now they'd all cooled down from the run.. "All those in favour of staying raise your hand." Daria and Emma let their hands hang in the air. Connor and Jude held each other's eyes both willing the other not to put a hand up. Marianna was tempted but she knew Wyatt would never allow her and the baby to stay there. "Well then…there we have it." It was settled. There was nothing more to discuss. Emma and Daria looked pissed but they would just have to deal with it.

"Umm, we should get some sleep." Brandon offered out in a tiered and drained voice. It was a fair observation and everyone took the opportunity to talk quietly to each other before resting for the night. Down below the number of Rotters continued to lessen till about 40 remained, roaming the complex. The sluggish groans filled the air; the sound of nightmares all of those on the top of the patrol walk shared.

(-.-)

After three hours nearly everyone had gotten to sleep, no matter how fragile it was. The sun was rising and both Jude and Connor's body clocks had stirred them awake. Neither spoke or moved from their assigned space atop the cramped wall but watched as the warm fiery glow stretched across the ironically un-stained blue sky. With the fresh daylight, the others soon woke. Many of them were hungry and sore.

"I swear to god, if I ever have to sleep on concrete again…" Jesus threatened, arching his triceps behind him, closer and closer till his back clicked. Emma grimaced at the sound, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you can survive! After all it's your snores that keep everybody else up so I don't know why you're complaining." She quipped with a soft, teasing undertone. They grinned at each other but it slowly faded as they remembered where they were. More importantly why they were there.

"Hey it's not too bad down there!" Taylor called out as she leant over the small barrier that was there to prevent them toppling off the high walls to their deaths. As one, all ten of them pressed their sternums against the metal, peeping their heads over the side and casting their eyes below. Taylor was right. Most of the Rotters had either abandoned the area or were inside the complex itself.

"I reckon if we make a dash for it now we'll be just fine! A few Rotters here and there but we can get clear of this place now the hordes dispersed." Wyatt stated triumphantly. Nervously looking around they gave small nods here and there to show signs of agreement.

"You guys ready Connor asked Daria, Taylor and Jude." More interested in his friends answer than the other two. Swallowing Jude gave a thumbs up.

"Right, lets go!" Jesus hollered.

With private prayers said they shuffled one by one down the iron ladder. On the ground they waited for the lest person, Callie, to come reach the bottom. When they were all down they moved stealthily, Jude in front, his agility and long legs making it easier than the six month pregnant Marianna at the back. Keeping close to the walls the maintained a tight formation. Every now and then a Rotter would come trekking towards the group as they got closer and closer to the exit. The boys would take turns running forward and knocking them down whilst the others continued running. Callie, spied a bloater a few feet away and took it upon herself to discard the demonic looking creep. Once they reached the trashed gates they paused as Callie pushed her way to the front to scan the horizon, her cricket bat glistening with the fluids from the Bloater. Satisfied that they could go mostly unnoticed by any near by rotters she nodded to her younger brother to lead them onwards.

(-.-)

For around an hour or so they moved at a gentle jog but soon Marianna and Daria began to wain at the back.

"Guys, hold up." Wyatt bellowed for the rest to cease. Wheezing the two girls bent over resting hands on knees or behind heads. "Callie, where are we going?"

"Why are you asking me, you're the one who wanted to leave the complex." She grumbled back. It was unlike her to pass over the authority and it sent ripples of worry through the group. They were packed tight together in the middle of a field of low cut straw that seemed to be refusing to grow. The same barren like ground stretched on for miles in either direction giving them an open view which enabled them to detect Rotters from a good way away.

"Callie, I think what Wyatt means is that we need a plan of action, have you got any ideas?" Brandon hummed softly in her ear keeping her sporadic temper at bay. Huffing she shook her head.

"Well that's just great!" Jesus exclaimed raising his right hand up then dropping it back down angrily to his side. "What are we going to do now!" He demanded. Emma put a soothing palm on the small of his back but her brushed it off. "We're totally screwed!"

"Don't say that." Emma breathed nervously.

"Why don't we find somewhere to stay…you know, temporarily anyway." Taylor tried suggesting. She looked terrified and small.

"Oh great idea, I don't know why no one thought of that yet!" Daria drooled sarcastically as she sat down on the rather damp and rotten soil. The clear sky was being invaded by cloud and Connor was worried it might soon rain.

"Back off Daria." Jude snapped coming to his match's rescue. She sent him an appreciative smile but didn't say anything more as Brandon cut in.

"Look we need a place to go! Anyone got any ideas?" He posed to the others. Callie, Jesus and Wyatt shook their heads, as did Daria, Emma and Taylor. Jude and Connor however, looked at one another. Being the group scavengers meant they had visited a lot of different places some locations could possibly work. Thinking hard they tried to think of anywhere appropriate. There was one place…

"Connor and I sort of know a place." When they had found it, they hadn't been on speaking terms, both refusing to talk still. It was actually Connor who quite literally stumbled upon it when crossing the remains of a huge open planned yard near an exaggerated nineteenth century styled cottage. Buried amongst the soil was a metal hatch. When they'd prised it open they discovered a hole leading down into dark. It was uninteresting and smelled funny so they hadn't bothered to scope it out for supplies. Still, Jude thought. Even if it was just a dug out pit with a hatch it would be safer then roughing it out in the night.

"What place?" Jesus asked skeptically. Connor had furrowed trying to think of what place Jude was referring to.

"Well…" Jude explained and Connor's look of confusion turned into a look of understanding.

"You sure?" He whispered in Jude's ear whilst the others argued it out.

"It's the best we can do right now. You and I can go scout for a better place but at least they'll be safe." Jude said in a lowered voice gesturing at the girls. Connor thought the other guys underestimated the girls who could be badass but he didn't say anything, just nodded. He trusted Jude.

No one had a better idea so they eventually they all agreed.

(-.-)

It took them about three hours to walk to the location and once there it took another hour of careful searching the yard to find the hatch door. The group stood around staring into the black hole. No one was impressed and Daria was shooting evils at Jude.

"You've got to be kidding me." Marianna commented. She was pretty sure that smell must be from a Rotter or something. Callie glanced at their faces then sighed. Dropping her bat into the hole she listened to how far it fell. The cluncking sound was heard shortly after signifying it wasn't that deep.

"Well, here goes nothing." Callie said.

"Wait!" Brandon called. Too late. Jumping down they all froze.

"Callie?" Brandon called anxiously. "Callie! Say something!" He was shouting. Emma and Taylor both had hands clamped over their mouths. There was no reply until, suddenly, a minute later…A light flickered on. Callie's smiling face looked up from the ten feet drop.

"You're not going to believe this!" She shot backup to the others. "My kid brothers only gone and found a bunker!" They all turned to Jude who in turn looked increduiously at Connor. No fucking way. He must be the luckiest person in the world right now. Besides the whole living dead thing. They all started laughing and cheering about the chances. Taking it in turns they climbed down into the now dimly lit space.

The bunker was about thirty foot in length and fifteen across. It was obviously meant for nuclear warfare not Z-Day but it would be good enough, if better. The light wasn't brilliant so it was hard to make out much. There were a couple of beds, a table with some chairs and what looked like cupboards. There was a good deal of 'Ooo's' and 'Ahh's' as they all looked around.

"Trust you two to find a fallout shelter a few weeks before we need one!" Jesus says snakily from the opposite side of the bunker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor bites back, squareing up to the elder boy.

"It's just a bit suspicious. What, have you two been coming here and slacking off from doing your part?" He barks at them. Connor clenches his fist but Jude grabs his shoulder to hold him back.

"We didn't even know it was a bunker you jackass! Jude already told you before he came here so why don't you back off." He shouted.

"Defensive much." Jesus taunted. He would have continued if it wasn't for Emma digging her nails into him. Whilst he flinched Daria took the opportunity to talk.

"Who cares, this is great! I swear we are the luckiest bunch ever." None of them could deny how terribly lucky they were. Even when disaster struck it somehow ended up okay. Sure they all would have preferred the safety and comfort of the complex but they couldn't deny this place was perfect in comparison to any alternative they may have had in mind.

"Whatever." Spat Jesus. Now they'd calmed Wyatt joined in.

"Okay, well I think we're all agreed that Marianna gets one of the beds." He says from his corner. Everyone nods. "It looks like we need to go out and get some supplies. Callie and Brandon should stay here and shift some of that shit from these cupboards." He was referring to the expired food he'd just discovered in the cupboards.

"What no way, we're better outside!" Brandon protested closely followed by an indignant Callie.

"Yes, but someone needs to organise and seeming as that's what Callie does best, she should stay here so everyone knows where she's at. I'm guessing you don't want to leave her and I'd feel better if you two were here with Marianna." For some reason Wyatt had become everybody's voice of reason and seemed more of a leader than Callie. "Okay?"

"Fine." They concluded though both of them were secretly furious.

"Good! As for the rest of you we need supplies. As much food and weapons and utensils as you can find. We'll split up. Jesus and Emma; Jude and Connor-"

"What, why can't I go with Connor?" Daria demanded angrily placing a sassy hand on her hip.

"Because Jude is our best scavenger. He works best with Connor so they will go together. You and Taylor haven't gone out properly before so I need to keep an eye out for you." He explained sounding annoyed, again.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!" Daria tried arguing. Before Wyatt could yell at her Connor took the brutal approach.

"You'll slow us down and get us killed." Taken aback she blinked. Then started shouting. Always with the drama. "Jude, we're going." Jude didn't have time to say anything before he was thrusted towards the rungs in the metal wall. Up and out. Finally giving them a chance to be alone and away from the group.


	10. Losing Everything

_**Sorry, I done did it again! I was doing this programme called NCS and didn't have time to update. I'm not really happy with this chapter because I feel like the story is moving too quickly but I had writer's block on how to slow it due to the fact I wanted to introduce the new characters. Anyway that's enough of me talking: Hope you enjoy and please, please, please leave me a review so I know what y'all think! ❤️**_

"What the fuck, Stevens!" Jude snapped when they'd reached the top. Connor was brushing the dirt from his knees. At the tone of his friend's voice he was a bit befuddled.

"What?" He said as he held his palms skyward.

"Next time, don't man handle me." Jude snapped before pivoting on his heel and marching on. In answer Connor turned down the corners of his mouth opening it and closing it in the way a little kid does when they try mimicking someone. Thankfully Jude couldn't see. Crossing the wild yard they were climbing over the decrepit fence when they saw the hatch reopen and Jesus' head pop out from the hole. Shaking their own heads the two jumped to the ground and broke out into a run before he could call them back. Their feet pounded the stoney terrain, a familiar tightness washing over their chests. They didn't stop. They passed trees, run down buildings, rivers and rotting corpses. It wasn't until the pain in Jude's side reached a phenomenal pressure that he had to stop. Bent double he panted heavily allowing Connor to cover the twelve metre gap between them.

"Fuck…me…" He gasped out spitting phlegm onto the gravel like dirt path they'd stopped on. "You trying to…" He coughed. "Kill me?" Jude looked exasperated.

"Yes that's exactly what I was trying to do. My one aim in life! Seriously? Get over yourself." Warily he flopped down. Connor bit his lip. He knew Jude wasn't serious. At least he was hoping. He just shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Umm, you good?"

"Oh yeah. Fan-bloody-tastic! Nothing better than losing your home. I just love it when a fuck load of Rotters ruin everything! Again and again and again." Jude was wearing a psychotic expression that unnerved Connor.

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Sorry? Thanks, everything is falling to pieces and Connor Stevens is sorry! Did you hear that? He's sorry. It's all okay." Jude was now speaking to a rock on the ground. Truth be told he was scaring Connor a little bit. "Why are you sorry, it's not like it was your fault. It's not like you're the frigging bastard responsible for putting hell on Earth. You're not God Con." Jude sighed calming a little. He looked up at Connor. "Actually if it wasn't for you I'd be dead. Maybe you are." He offered him a weak smile before rubbing his eyes.

"I don't think I'm a god. Just got the looks." Despite his efforts the attempted cocky comment went amiss.

"You did save me though…" Jude spoke very softly and over the irritating whistle of the wind it was hard to hear. He heard though.

"Umm yeah well I couldn't let you…I mean everyone…yeah…" Connor was mumbling. Jude stared at him. He took in his wide puppy dog eyes and the fact he was biting his lip. He dropped his eyes down. Connor was nice to look at, Jude knew he was conventionally attractive, he wasn't blind. Jude often found himself looking at Jesus out of envy. It wasn't that he didn't like himself nor did it really matter anymore, but a bit more meat on his bones would be nice. Unlike Jesus, however, he found that he wasn't so much jealous of Connor's physique but curious. If he looked to long he feared what else his curious mind would think of.

"Thank you." He finally said. Receiving a curt nod he smiled. "Now help me up, dumbass." Holding out his hand patiently his lips curled further.

"Who you calling dumbass, dumbass."Shooting each other mock judging looks, they held it for as long as possible. Cracking up the two cackled away. Connor pulled on the extended arm. Unfortunately his helping hand up was a little too forceful and Jude ended up crashing into him "Ow!"

"Dumbass." Jude chirped at him stabilising himself. Connor was about to banter something back when they heard the song of a Rotter. Neither of them felt like fighting so they broke out into another steady run. For another half an hour or so they swapped between running and walking. Eventually they found themselves in a town that Jude had only visited once before. Scanning it they both recognised the rubble and buildings to be the same one they'd gone to on their first scavenge. "Oh great, this place has rubbish supplies." Jude groaned to himself more than anything. After last night the group could do with a morale booster. Unfortunately the ransacked stores and houses left over would hardly home any goodies as such. At this thought Jude's reasonable mood deteriorated and he was left feeling as dejected as before. Looking over at Connor he saw that he was wearing a nervous expression his eyes jumping from the door of a tiered looking building to Jude then to the floor, over and over again. "Connor?"

"Hey we should get out of here." Connor rushed anxiously grabbing Jude's wrist and trying to drag him away. Twisting and pulling Jude managed to free himself from the other, snapping his head towards the place Connor's eyes had kept looking at. "Jude, please. I umm…I have a bad feeling, let's just go to another town."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, let's just leave, come on." Connor was pleading tugging at the other boy's shirt.

"What is it?" Jude hissed as he yanked himself free and manoeuvred his way through the filthy street. He had to be careful not to stand in any of the faeces left by feral dogs and cats. Connor was whispering his name in quick, sharp, spits. "I just want to see what you're looking at." Rounding the corner of the building he heard…voices? Curious he peered around the bricks. Shit. His eyes met another pair. A pair as equally shocked as his own. For a second they stared. Then Jude ran. Diverting his way back to Connor he was yelling for the other to run. Instead of running though, he stayed put. His hand running from his temples to his chin an pinching the skin there. "Connor, what are you doing?" Jude begged. "You said lets go. So let's go!"

"It's too late, they've seen you." Connor said meekly watching as four bodies emerged from the spot Jude had run from. Armed and dangerous they wore filthy black rags that were attempting to looks like jeans and t-shirts. Very slowly the aggressive and slightly fearful expressions plastered across their faces morphed to excited ones. Tapping each other on the shoulders and jeering they lumbered towards the two smaller boys.

"Connor?" The youngest looking one called. Jude's jaw physically dropped. How did this guy know Connor, his friend. His best friend. Who told him he hadn't met other survivors. "No frigging way man! Ty look who it is!" The guy hollered to the eldest who, with similar traits, looked related to him in some way.

"We thought you were dead, Stevens." Ty replied shaking his head with a tint of awe.

"Umm, yeah…'bout that…" Connor was digging his left hand into the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to solve the problem that was about to explode.

"Connor? What's going on, who are these guys?" Jude choked out awkwardly. Ty snapped his head over, his smile dropping to an instant look of disgust.

"Who the fuck said you could talk!" He barked, raising the axe in his left hand and jabbing it into Jude's shoulder. Squealing slightly at the sudden burst of pain, the reaction was met with snide laughs. "Connor who is this clown?"

"I, um, J-Jude. This is Jude…" Connor mumbled regretfully. The third guy who was a different ethnicity to the others piped up at this.

"What's he doing with you? He looks to scrawny to be holding you hostage, so what?" Connor swallowed and his eyes shot nervously to each of them in turn.

"He asked you a question, Stevens! The fuck are you playin' at? If I didn't know better I'd say you ditched us for this sorry sack' a shit." Silence. "Answer the question!" Ty shouted angrily at Connor who began shaking slightly. "If you don't start talking I'm gunna get AJ here to cut of your lil friends fingers, one by one, ya hear?" Connor swallowed but reluctantly agreed.

"The day I got separated from you guys, I met Jude…I knew he was part of a group 'cause he was so bad at fighting…" Connor was speaking slowly, his voice monotone as Jude listened in horror. The three guys were eyeing Jude with a sense of disdain. Laughing at what Connor had just said.

"Go on." The third one leered. Connor reluctantly went on.

"I convinced him to take me with him…I, I…had a plan. I was gunna steal any supplies and stuff that I could then come find you guys…"

"Why didn't you?" The second one asked gruffly.

"I, I found out they weren't so bad. I figured I didn't know if you guys were still alive after that horde so I took my chances with them…" Connor was looking at the dirt and rubble at his feet. Jude had narrowed eyes and was internally fuming.

"That's beautiful man, really, but you now know we're alive now so let's go get those supplies and kill the others, starting with this one!" Ty hollered stepping towards Jude. Jude jumped back putting his arms up only to see Connor move in between the raised Axe and him.

"Back off, Ty. We don't need to do this! A horde got them kicked out of their base, they have nothing anymore. They aren't a threat." Connor was rambling off, panicked and fearful.

"Yeah Ty, think about it we don't want no wars, let's just leave it a'right." AJ was saying evenly to his brother. He and Connor had been good mates and he would like to avoid having to kill him if he could help it. Ty was staring at Connor calculating him.

"You." He pointed the axe at Jude.

"Tell your lot to stay out of our way or we will skin ya alive, ya hear?" Moving his head by a millimetre, Jude confirmed. "Now get lost before I change my mind!" Hesitantly Jude began to step back.

"Connor." He hissed desperately.

"Nah, Connor's staying with us!" The third guy said.

"Shut it Matt!" AJ was watching intrigued.

"Don't tell me what to d-" Matt was shouting back when Ty cut him off.

"Can it! Connor can go with them if he wants to. It's his choice." The air was tense and Jude was certain the long pause was to give Connor a chance to think of how to politely refuse Ty. Well, he was certain until Connor strides over to join the other three. What? Jude didn't understand.

"Connor?" He attempted to reason but Matt physically growled at him.

"Jude, I, please just go…" There was a moist quality about Connor's eyes and both were trying to pretend this wasn't really happening. "Go." Connor yelled. Startled Jude took two steps back but tripped over a discarded tire. Falling to the floor he yelped on impact. Instinctively Connor moved to help but AJ pulled him back shaking his head. Jude watched as the other withdrew finally understanding what Connor was doing. Saving him. Scrambling to his feet Jude began to run. As fast and as far as he could. Wet salty tears streamed from his eyes and his nose began to run but he refused to stop. Everything seemed to be on fast forward since he met Connor and now everything had been paused. Even his mind was numb and vacant. What would he tell the others? They had to help Connor…unless Connor had really just been using them because he thought his friends were dead…It was all too much. Everything was too much.


	11. Silent Pain

**I don't know who you are 'Guest' but this is for you. The hardest thing is to keep going when you lose motivation. I gave up on myself and my writing and felt no one would 'care' if I just didn't continue with this story. To have you say what you said got me thinking. I realised that I couldn't give up; not until this story is told. This chapter is a bit rough and misplaced but I hope you like it.❤️**

Starting at the back of his throat Jude tries to swallow down the lump forming. Parallel to this his eyes start filling with a liquid that stings slightly and makes him blink. His breath hitches and releases via a shaky exhale. Bringing his lips together he runs his tongue over the bottom one then clamps his mouth shut so no noise can escape. From here a tremor begins somewhere beneath his sternum and crawls up his throat demanding to be let free. Jude then takes in a deep breath whilst his eyes scrunch up. Next come the short sharp panting like sobs that lead to much more melancholy and violent whines. Stretching one hand the distance of both eyes he tries shielding his face despite nobody being there to see him. Jude soon finds himself squatting down his eye sockets filled by his knees. His arms wrapped round them to keep them in place. For a moment all his mind can do is concentrate on the sensation of crying, yet eventually actual coherent lines of words enter his consciousness. It's mostly just ramblings about feeling betrayed. Mostly…amongst the expected anger, humiliation and hurt is another thought independently storming his brain. He'd lost Connor. Rebuffing this thought he decided to focus on the fact the others were going to kill him. It wasn't the same situation as Blake though. They couldn't be that mad. Connor had saved him. Right? The mental effort to figure everything else was too much for Jude so using the back of his hand to wipe his nose and his knees to wipe his eyes, he stood up and made a run for the others.

By the time he reached the new 'home' his eyes were swollen; he had dry snot caking his nose; he could hardly breathe let alone talk and to top everything off he was collapsed on the ground looking like a tragic reck. Brandon who had been shifting cans up and down the ladder and working up a sweat was standing there wide eyed and desperately calling for Callie, Marianna or anybody, which he specified in that order. Had Jude not been in the middle of a mental breakdown he would have heard Callie telling Brandon to shove off and the shrill reply that was Brandon begging her to attend to Jude. After a quick fiery conversation Callie was up the ladder and there by his side. Pulling his head to her chest she sunk down and tried shushing him. Although mostly to comfort him, it was also tactical, no need to attract rotters.

"Jude, Jude what's wrong buddy? Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay. Everything's okay." She recited the maternal spiel meant to soothe her little brother. It wasn't helping.

"It's." Jude inhaled through sobs. "Not." Sucking up through his nose he attempted to retrieve some of the snot freshly flowing down over his lips, toward his chin. "Okay!" The last word was more of a painful yelp than a coherent word. Callie quickly went back to hushing him. Brandon was watching helplessly making sure to keep an eye out for Rotters. In his left hand a can of long expired soup was clutched, his knuckles a brilliant white.

"Jude…" He then said cautiously. "Where's Connor?" There was a voice break amongst the angst filled question which caused Callie to stop mid rock. Pulling Jude away from her she looked toward Brandon and shook her head, fearing she already knew the answer. He must be dead.

"Jude, Jude listen to me. You have to talk to me bud: tell me what happened. Just take a deep breath and let it all out." She reasoned lightly to Jude who complied after a few more seconds. Once he'd gathered his composure he sat upright.

"He's gone." He whispered. Sympathetically Callie raised her arm and drew circles on his back.

"Jude, I…How did it happen?" Putting it in the simplest and kindest form she knew she was going to have to be very delicate. Even though it was a reasonably warm day for Autumn, Jude was visibly shaking. She feared he might go into shock and she didn't blame him. Callie could only imagine the horrors of watching one of your friends get torn apart or worse.

"They…got him." Jude's voice was losing emotion and he was becoming rigid. Brandon was in the process of yelling at Marianna to grab a blanket and pass it up but Jude didn't seem to notice. "I tried to stop him but he wanted to stay. He broke my trust. The dick just had to be the hero. He had to try and save me! Why did he do that? Why did he have to be such a fucking jerk!?" Callie let go of her brother as he became more aggressive. Whatever had happened it had evidently gotten to him and she decided it was best to leave it for now. His temper was leaving him sizzling with angry pain and she could see the insanity burning in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Look Jude we're going to go back into the bunker now. I think you need to get some rest and we'll talk about this in the morning." Ultimately, Jude recognised that his sister was right, he was overwhelmed and getting this worked up wouldn't help Connor. He wanted to tell her everything, wanted to get them to go after him. The problem was he didn't know how he could convince them without lying. Connor had abandoned them for those other guys. That was the basic truth and Jude's view on his friend's motivation was hardly going to sway the others to risk their lives for him. No, for now it was just as well that he say no more. Better yet, say nothing at all.

Carrying that philosophy with him he resigned to mutism. The group assumed it was as a result of his traumatic experience and to a degree they were right. Daria took it worst of all, screaming and crying a hyperbolic tantrum of denial then sorrow. Jude could've explained that Connor wasn't physically dead but after a day of heavy thinking he decided Connor was as good as dead to him. How dare he choose those three maniacs over them. No, it was best they all just move on.

For another three months they continued to survive. The bunker had been cleaned and cleared. Jesus and Wyatt had been back to the complex but it was over run with curious creepers. That day Marianna had been complaining about cramps although none but Emma acknowledged her moans. Jude was in the process of trying to patch a hole in a pair of jeans when he heard the screams. Upon reflex he snatched up a knife from the side and hurried up the ladder rungs despite the pins and needles surging through the length of his leg. Bursting open the hatch he expected to see hordes of rotters so was understandably taken aback by Marianna laying on the ground her legs parted her trousers forgotten. His vow of silence meant Jude could only look desperately towards her. It wasn't till he became aware of a cauliflower covered purple head poking out between the Latina's legs did he react. Scampering back down into the dingy hole he whipped up a blanket and took it straight to Marianna. She was panting heavily with beads of sweat glistening on her brow, nose, neck…everywhere. Jude had no clue what to do other than hold the blanket near the gunky looking thing crawling its way out of her.

"Where's" panted out Marianna through strained pushes "Wyatt?" Jude shrugged helplessly. No one was around: everyone had gone out. Emma had taken Daria and Taylor out to go look for some supplies so it was just the two of them. Crap! Jude didn't want to have to speak but he figured there was little choice. Marianna was scared and in pain. The least he could do was offer her some comfort.

"You…you're doing great." Jude's voice was raspy and cracked at every other word but he could see the visual relief wash over Marianna's face.

"I don't. I don't want to do this. I can't." Tears were streaming down her face. She had given herself a double chin as she hunched over trying to squeeze out the wretched thing from her. Had Jude not seen Rotters at various degrees of purification he would have fainted or at least thrown up.

"Marianna you have got this! You're helping save the human race here! You're doing brilliant okay!" Swallowing his nerves Jude got to his knees . Marianna's legs were hanging in the air so he placed them on his shoulders for support. Despite the situation Jude couldn't help but notice this was the first time he'd seen a real life vagina and he was not enjoying being this close. Shaking the thought from his head he felt a sick tinge of disgust and was thankful that Marianna could not read his thoughts. "Right. I can see the head…I think you're supposed to like, you know, push or something…"

"What do you think I'm doing here!" Marianna whined as she screwed her eyes up with the effort. If it was possible the muscle seemed to widen further and the babies head slotted fully out. Jude decided to help Marianna a little bit by grabbing the tiny shoulders that were trying to push through and pulled them. There was a grotesque squelching slobbering sound as the little creature slid out. It was an ugly looking thing that began crying loudly. Jude tried wrapping it in a blanket but noticed something that looked like Marianna's intestine.

"Oh my god." Jude breathed. Marianna who had began sighing and tearing up with happy relief rather than pain lowered her legs off of Jude's shoulders and sat up.

"What? What is it? Is the baby okay? It's crying it's got to be fine!"

"There's…there's something attached to it…Marianna I think it's pulled out your intestine!" The panic that plastered over Jude's face was priceless. Despite everything Marianna found herself laughing.

"Don't worry about that. Pass me the baby, I need you to go and get me a knife." Jude gave her a worried look but obliged. Handing the small bundle gently to the girl he watched as the motherly instinct took over and she began to shush the tiny thing softly. Remembering that he'd already brought a knife up with him he picked it up off of the ground then handed it to her. Parting the blanket she put the blade towards the baby. Jude watched in astonishment as she sliced it across.

"Oh my god! Marianna what are you…" Trailing off he noticed her smiling. "Oh…"

"Jude I need you to take her now."

"Her?" He gaped not sure how she could tell that that little alien was a girl.

"Yes, her. I still haven't finished." Deciding better than to ask questions he awkwardly took back the baby who although still crying had hushed slightly. Marianna put the blade to one side then began screwing her face up as she pushed her abdominal muscles.

"What are you…" Bewildered Jude watched. Perhaps she was having twins and she just didn't tell anyone…then again how would she know? A dark rubbery pool of bloody stuff leaked from her and she gave a satisfied moan of content. Ew, was all Jude could think. "That's disgusting."

"Thanks." Marianna huffed as she slumped back. Immediately Jude shuffled to her head, lifting it up and allowing her to rest it on his crossed legs. He then placed the baby into her arms using his left hand to help support the small body. There were a thousand thoughts rushing through his head. The main ones: holy crap it's freezing; that was the nastiest thing he'd seen in a while; damn lucky thing that no rotters showed up.

"What are you gunna call her?"

"I'm not sure." There was a long stretch of silence. Well it would have been silent if there were no baby wails. "It's nice to hear you speak again." It was more a thought she was feeling than one she had meant to say aloud. Jude said nothing. He was about to ask if she'd be okay to move when he heard a low groaning. Ahead of them was a greyish looking Rotter. Half its skin was sagging off of its bone with large gashes showing the yellow-green contents within. It wore little but a scrap of loin cloth and was limping slowly towards them. Before Jude could do anything a loud crack sounded and the Rotter's head exploded.

"Honey I'm home!" Wyatt called from behind the collapsed Rotter. Jesus was laughing a little way off next to Callie and Brandon. They all seemed in good spirit but stopped short when they noticed the scene before them. "Oh my god." At once everyone was running towards them, Wyatt falling down to kiss Marianna and the baby. Brandon was congratulating them whilst Callie cooed at the thing. Jesus stood back cheering and laughing.

"How long…" Callie began to ask bEgan to ask.

"Not long." Jude replied from his position at Marianna's head. All the others excluding Marianna and Wyatt gasped. He was almost certain his sister had started crying.

"Jude." Was all she managed before she was next to him on the icy ground, her arms draped over him. As he was still being used as a pillow he couldn't easily return the hug but it didn't matter. Right now everything was okay.

"We should get you inside, it's freezing out here." Brandon announced. After everyone agreed there was much shuffling and lifting until everyone was up then whilst they tried to get a weak Marianna into the bunker the others showed up. Emma was first to ask.

"Oh god Marianna, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to be with you!" Emma was aspiring to be a midwife so everyone had come to the consensus that she would help Marianna with the birthing. "How?"

"Jude. He was amazing, I couldn't have done it without him." Blushing Jude gave a shy smile as everyone looked at him with admiration. Soon the conversations started to flow and everyone chattered away to each other. It was the happiest they'd been in months. The baby who Marianna and Wyatt had named 'Isabella' was being passed from person to person. No doubt the baby would be spoilt in weeks to come. Jude was just relieved everything was alright. He had secretly been wondering about the baby, if it would be infected or something. Thankfully it wasn't. It was all getting very hot in the bunker from the excitement so Jude decided to get some air. After exiting the hatch, making sure to bring a bat with him, he sat on the ground. A numbing sensation ebbed in his brain as he sat thinking. Eventually the hatch opened and Taylor crawled out.

"Hey Jude." Out of habit he waved at her rather than giving the customary vocal greeting. She wandered over to him. "Is it okay if I sit?" He nodded. It was these little things he liked about Taylor. She respected what he thought and was always cautious of how she approached things. "So you're now Marianna's new hero."

"Yeah…I honestly didn't do that much, it was mostly her. I just kind of held a blanket." Jude said modestly. Taylor smiled not just because of what he'd said but the fact he'd said anything. Ever since Connor, he'd been so shut off. She sighed. The way he'd reacted had been making her wonder. The others said it was because of the traumatic experience and she got that she did. But Jude had seen worse surely. He hadn't stopped talking from those. The two were close, she understood that. What she wanted to know was how close.

"Jude?" The light was fading and the area was becoming much more foreboding.

"Yeah?"

"You and Connor…" Jude looked up. No one had used his name in the last 3 months. He'd thought about the traitorous bastard often but it was still a shock to openly acknowledge him. He swallowed but allowed her to continue "How close were you?" He cocked his head to the side, not sure what she meant "It's just I have been thinking, if it were me, if it had been me, would you have stopped talking."

"Taylor. Are you…are you asking if, if I'm…" Shaking her head she looked at her hands. Breathing in Jude built up the courage to place his palms on hers. "Taylor?" She looked up into his eyes. "If it had been you, I would have stopped talking too." They held the look. Jude had both answered her question and confused her more. Whilst she felt like he liked her on a level that exceeded platonic he hadn't denied that he may like Connor on a level that surpassed that status. Then again it could have been the other way round. That he regarded her as a best friend, as he had done Connor. Even so. Jude was also confused. He'd just helped Marianna bring life into this world. He hadn't enjoyed it much yet it was an experience. He liked the idea of experiencing new and all sorts of things. Just because the world sucked didn't mean he had to embrace it.

"Jude?"

"I'm going to kiss you now okay?"

"Okay." He whispered back. Taylor leant in her eyelids shutting softly. The frosty chill of the winter night nipped at Them both. The kiss was chapped and slow but it felt nice enough. There were no 'fireworks' or anything like that but it didn't feel wrong. They spent most of the night out there in the cold. At one point Jude climbed back down into the bunker to get some blankets. None of the others bothered to ask him where he was going they just left him to it. When he rejoined Taylor they huddled together for warmth. They could go back inside but then they wouldn't be alone. Jude couldn't remember who had started it but come light Jude's virginity was some what hindered. Although he and Taylor hadn't gone all the way they'd embarked on a journey of lust that was an entirely new concept to them both. Whilst Taylor thought of it as a romantic and sexual gesture, Jude saw it as a sodden confirmation. He couldn't deny that part of himself. He wasn't attracted to Taylor like that. Moreover he feared any girl for that matter. His worst fears may have been realised.


	12. Hello Again

**So here's a Chapter for you guys. Shoutout to 'Jacobwonderland' - your support means everything to me! This chapter was very improvised as I wrote one then realised I needs to put it into context (so consider this context!)? Let me know what you think is going to happen and as always, enjoy!❤️**

Since that night, Jude and Taylor had not done anything more. They had, however, gotten closer. Although her friendship was not enough to fill the void Connor had left it meant a lot to Jude. They would spend days talking about nothing. Weeks talking about anything. Months talking about everything. Time passed slowly yet was marked with the growth of Isabella. Soon the drizzly cold winter nights were met by dampened spring days. That day, Jude and Taylor had been curled up together on the floor playing 'thumb wars' to pass the time.

"Jude. Taylor. You and Jesus are going to go on a supply run today. Food rations are low so anything you can find either to help hunt or otherwise would be good!" Sighing Jude and Taylor got up and started stretching. They then each took a weapon, preparing for the worst as always. Jesus, on the other hand, carried on sharpening his knife.

"Why do I have to go with them?" He demanded off of Brandon. "Why can't I go with Emma?"

"Emma is staying with Marianna while the rest of us are out." Jesus grated his jaw containing his anger. Jude could tell that he hated being told what to do. What's more he seemed to be extremely low on patience especially with that excuse. His sister could take care of her self now she was no longer a balloon and he wished the others would start treating her that way, Jude was sure. As he began to pack the bare essentials he watched as the older guy finally got up and walked over to them.

"If you're coming with me you two better not get all weird and coupley on me." He growled.

"Yeah well you better not get all grouchy on us." Taylor nipped back before Jude had even got a chance to agree. Both of them gave sassy looks before separating. Well, this should be fun thought Jude.

An hour later and they were ready to leave. As they walked Jude thought back to the first time he had gone for a stroll in the new world. Alone was never a good plan yet as a novice it was practically suicide. He remembered being cornered by a Rotter that was more skeletal than anything else. Callie had come to his rescue and slaughtered the creature with little remorse. Even now Jude found himself both terrified and in awe of his sister's brutality. He was just thinking about the first decapitation they'd done together when he noticed where Jesus was leading them.

"Stop." Jude hissed. Taylor looked up in confusion her head spinning from side to side with her machete now raised. The path they were following was unforgivably barren as it coiled itself round the pastoral scope of land. Eventually the hills conceded to the tips of buildings tall enough to be the outskirts of a town. An all too familiar one. With his memory as good as it was Jude clearly identified it as the one he'd been in over 6 months ago. It was then that Jude noticed it. It being the fact that it had been half a year. Life had just seemed to keep going despite his absence and now it was as though time had suddenly surpassed pause.

Using the blade in his hand he tilted it till a slice of his reflection could be seen. Since his first growth spurt he'd always been fairly tall. His constant workouts and runs, that he insisted he go on so he could distract the inner voice in his head from focusing on any of his deeper feelings, had given him a contrasting appearance. He was no longer the lanky kid he had been. His face extended this revelation further as stubble scratched at his chin. His features had hardened and the innocent and naïve flicker that had tarnished his eyes before had been forgotten. When the outbreak occurred he was thrown out of childhood and into adolescence. When he'd discovered, even with all the shit going on, people were still able stab others in the back he'd turned his own on adolescence and engulfed himself in the tainted reality of adulthood.

"What is it Jude?" Taylor whispered carefully.

"I…it's just…" Stammering he couldn't formulate a cohesive sentence. Jesus, who was seemingly peeved by the halt was tapping his foot.

"Spit it out. We haven't got all day." Unable to explain that this was the place he'd lost Connor he shook his head "Alright then, can we go?" Sighing Jude nodded trailing behind.

The town was as repellant and as nauseating as his prior two visits. This time a bleak ghost saturated the air exchanging any signs of strength and courage with fear mongering memories. Jude noticed the barren nature of the place and couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. His companions immediately began to turn the stores over, breaking the shattered glass on the floor further. He listened as Taylor hummed a tune and Jesus cursed the lack of supplies.

"Do we want toothpicks?" Taylor hollered from inside a catering shop. Although to far away to properly hear what Jesus had quipped back, Jude was pretty sure it was a sarcastic and resounding no.

Gasping a wave of sudden dizziness shrouded Jude allowing shivers to run across his skin. As if by some voodoo foreshadowing there came a scream. Taylor. Trying to run Jude staggered in a diagonal line before slumping to the ground.

"Jude!" It was Jesus. Looking up Jude noticed the other boy pointing behind him. A Bloater had emerged from apparently thin air and was clambering its way closer to him. From his position on the ground he could make out the oozing buboes scaling the engorged stomach. Panting he tried to navigate his way toward the other. Jesus seemed to be pre-occupied and otherwise handicapped to assist him. As he crawled away his hand slid on something he prayed was not dog muck. The movement concluded with his head smacking into the concrete and the dizziness he was experience turned to black for a second or two. Raising himself up on shaking arms, he cringed as the taste of bile washed his mouth. Spewing vomit onto the ground in front of him he coughed wretchedly. Perplexed by what was causing this all he resigned to accepting his fate. Rolling pityingly onto his back he anticipated the inevitable pain of being devoured, conscious and aware. The attack, however, did not come. Instead there was a colourful pop and a thud from the direction of the once reanimated corpse.

Slowly he raised himself again, now sitting up and able to observe the Bloater. The contents of the Rotter's head were splattered, grey and lumpy across the debris scattering the ground. Rotating his gaze round Jude wasn't sure what he expected to see. He had experienced enough to know that that was the distinctive wound of a firearm, this far into the apocalyptic new world, those things were rare. He was 100% sure it couldn't have been Jesus. The limited few they had were lost the night the complex had been overrun. If it wasn't him though, that meant somebody else had joined their scavenging party.

"J-Jude…" No. No, no no, no! Why had he been so stupid? Why hadn't it crossed his mind? There he was worrying about a couple of sore memories and he hadn't even considered the fact that the memory may not be as secure in his past as he had convinced himself. Why had he thought they would have moved on? That they wouldn't still occupy the area. Jesus and Taylor. What had he done? "Jude." The voice was stern this time, the emotion lost. Compelling himself to stand up he gripped onto his belly, making sure not to throw up. Chin raised he clenched his free fist and gritted his teeth. There was a drying trickle of blood running down the side of his face from a fresh cut.

"Connor." The man who stood before him was dissimilar to the boy he had left behind. He too had now got the beginnings of stubble framing his jaw. His hair had become shaggy and unkempt. His eyes sunken and remorseful. Glowering Jude took a step forward. Steadily breathing in he noticed he felt slightly better. He tried again and noticed similar results. That's when he decided to keep limping forward. The further he walked the better he felt. He decided it must have something to do with the putrid chemical odours admitted from the Rotter. Even so a little part of him, no matter how small, felt embarrassed for throwing up in front of Connor.

"Stop there!" Connor shouted. Jude kept shuffling forward. "I mean it!" Connor yelled as he raised the gun. The barrel was wobbling in the air as Connor shook, the silencer making it look heavier than it probably was. Jude wasn't backing down this time. Connor was begging Jude to desist with his eyes alone; Jude wouldn't, he couldn't. It wasn't until the popping sound signified the other had fired a round at him, did he stop.

"Where are Jesus and Taylor, Connor?" Connor moved his head from side to side.

"Jude. You could run. Run right now and I won't come after you. You can go. Just forget about the others and run. Go. Please, just go!" Jude was staring at him with a hostile loathing. Who did this guy think he was? How dare he.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without them." Exhaling heavily through his nostrils Connor nodded.

"I get it. You're being brave. I understand that okay. But sometimes you need to do what's best for you! Jude, you have to go. You heard what Ty said last time: he'll skin you alive!" There was unmistakable torment in his tone. Jude stood his ground despite his ex best friends' desperate attempts to make him leave.

"What could you possibly get about being brave? You're nothing more than a coward."

"Jude, this isn't about me! They'll torture you. Jude, please." The strain was emphasised on every syllable as he lowered the rifle. Jude was not deterred.

"What would you care." The words were spat out with insulting vigour.

"What would I care? What would I…Of course I'd bloody care!" Exasperation was evident. It was as though Connor really did care about him. As though he hadn't ditched him for a bunch of psychotic creeps. Not wanting to entertain this idea, Jude returned to his resolute stance.

"I'm not leaving without them."

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn bitch!" Connor was ranting. He let the gun fall to his side the sling being pulled taut. Striding over to Jude, he was mere inches from his face. His breathing was wild and so were his eyes. The closeness was intoxicating and Jude found himself short of breath. There was a moment, a second, where the colour and fury drained from both their faces and the loneliness and longing was briefly seen by both. Then the rage returned.

"Connor!" Jude looked past Connor (with great difficulty due to their proxemics) and saw AJ. The one he remembered from before. "Nice, you got one! Wait…No way isn't that the kid you were with before. Daymn somebody been doing some push ups or something cause-"

"Shut up AJ." Connor said with authority.

"Whatever man. Ty is just finishing up with the girl." Jude's blood ran cold. The way he had said it, the look they had exchanged…Last time it was understood that should they cross paths again the consequences would be dire. Taylor was either being exploited for her feminine prosthetics or being mutilated for the sake of amusement. Whatever was happening, it would not be pretty.

"What have you done to her?" Jude snarled at AJ "I swear to god if you touch her!" Suddenly arms were around him holding him back so he didn't do something dumb and antagonise a response.

"Don't worry, we're going to take good care of her." Grinning he winked at Jude before turning to Connor "Ty wants to see him." Connor twisted Jude's arm in a lock and despite his struggles he couldn't break free. After having been frog marched across the street like path and toward the store Taylor's screams had emanated from, Jude held even more contempt in his heart.

"Jude!" It was Jesus. His hands had been blinded with a cable that was improvising as a rope. He looked scared and was apparently surprised to see Jude so collected. "Jude, Connor is alive! Why is he alive?"

"You told them I was dead?" There was a twang of jest-like satisfaction in Connor's question which aggravated Jude further. Mat emerged then, accompanied by Ty who was dragging Taylor by the hair. She had streaks of tears tracing lines across her dusty cheeks. Thankfully all her skin was in tact and covering her body.

"So I told you not to come back. You come back and you bring people? What kind of an idiot are you?" Ty jeered at him, flinging Taylor to the ground next to Jesus. The shop they were in had brown stains lacing the walls, glass sheeting the floor and empty shelves offering nothing but disappointment.

"Guess I couldn't stay away."

"I like it. You got balls kid. Here's what we're going to do. You see Connor here is a good mate of mine and I'm not going to dis him by slicing your throat here and now." Jude looked over at Connor who was pale and happened to be gnawing on his bottom lip. "I am going to offer you a deal."

"Ty?" Mat said then, evidently not expecting that.

"Shut it! Listen you and your friend here go back home and bring us all your food and weapons and we'll forget we saw you here." He had pointed at Jesus but not at Taylor.

"What about her." Jude demanded.

"Let's call her insurance. Get us the stuff and she stays alive. Don't get it or bring more people with you when you come back and she bites the dust."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jesus asked wearily.

"You don't." AJ replied.

"So do we have a deal?"


	13. Broken

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE THEMES. Hey y'all! So you guys are amazing. Literally amazing. Travis and all the other guests; RJ671, DanseChick and all the other authors: all of you. The support is amazing and although I can't update everyday all the time (Yeah I know I suck) I will do it as much as I possibly can! This chapter was hard to write because it got really dark and Jude wasn't thinking coherently and as such I had to try and make the writing a bit 'out of it' SPOILER WARNING: Main Character Death. Now that I've rambled on forever, I really really hope you enjoy and let me know what you think will happen now! ❤️**

"So do we have a deal?"

"The hell we do." Taylor retorted with as much defiance as she could manage. All of them started laughing at her talking about how stupid she was. Taylor lunged at Mat's throat but he managed to push her back, slapping her across the face as he did. The sharp sound rang in the silence. AJ bite his lip and Taylor crouched cupping her flaming cheek. Jude ground his teeth together making sure not to react too abrasively; they needed to be smart about this. He thought carefully before replying.

"I'm not just going to leave her here." The dwindling light was presenting shadows across his face, darkening his eyes. There was a mature reasoning only experience could reward him with. The joking vanished and the sober flavour of negotiation washed over the room. Laughing ceased the atmosphere was replaced by Ty staring Jude down. Assessing him, a force of mauve anger crossed Ty's face a defined vein throbbing noticeably in his forehead. Bereft of rational action, he flicked his head at Mat. The response was instantaneous; the Malaysian boy lunging swiftly forward, toward Jesus.

Horrified Jude saw a flicker of stainless steel, a hint of fear in his friend's eyes, the plunging motion of the knife as it dove into the lean meat of his back, the agonising cry, the scream. Gaping Jude watched the extraction of the blade and the collapsing of the twin. Taylor screeched as she caught him one hand trying to keep in the blood pooling from the puncture. When her hands returned they were gut-wrenchingly crimson. Instead of the anticipated sorrow and shock Jude felt should be consuming him, he instead tingled with hatred. He found a strong and itching desire to slaughter the pig in front of him.

"Shit, what the fuck man?" AJ directed at Mat although his eyes didn't leave the bleeding boy. "Shit. Ty, it doesn't have to be this way bro." He said as he knelt down beside Taylor and a hyperventilating Jesus. Connor stood apart from all of them observing with distracted trepidation, his eyes were fixed on Jude. Ty was smirking at Mat who seemed to share his thirst for bloodshed. Jude calculated his chances. He couldn't beat both Mat and Ty and he had to assume that AJ and Connor would defend them if he did. No, what he needed to do was get Jesus out of there. Get him back to the others and the medical equipment at the bunker. If that meant Taylor would have to stay with them, maybe that's what would have to happen. Ty wanted it this way. He wanted to irradiate Jude's lack of choice

"So what's it to be?" Ty posed once more. Jude's attention altered to Taylor who was applying pressure to the bruising laceration. Her face was stoney, her hair a mess, the zipper on her trousers was down and she had red marks curling around her wrist. The girl she had been was gone. She was a shivering, nervous women anxious for her friend's recovery. Noticing the lack of an answer her eyes journeyed up and met Jude's gaze. With moist realisation she gave a lilliputian tilt of her head, agreement and a concrete stare of determination.

"Okay."

"Good." Ty gave Mat another signal and at once Jesus' arms were unbound. What was it that made this guy so sadistic? Jude thought back to Liam, the malicious hint of glee that seemed to thrive in his vision every time he experienced a powerful surge of dominant cruelty. Jude could tell Ty was the same but Mat and AJ…he wasn't so sure. AJ did not possess that same evil spark, he wanted to survive and presumably, he loved his brother. Alternatively Mat, it was as though he was in a play; he was performing, trying to reflect something the audience wanted to see so they wouldn't think him a failure. Ty happened to be that audience. And the other guy, where was he? Last time there had been 4 of them, what had happened to him?

"I can't carry him back by myself. Taylor will have to come." His final attempt to save Taylor was weak he admitted. He knew here was no way he'd be able to make the journey without assistance: Ty knew it too. Even if he'd been hoping Jude would struggle to get Jesus back in time, it also meant he would have to wait there for longer. Anybody who's survived as long as they have, knows that the more time you're held up somewhere that's not a base or haven, the higher the chances of Rotters getting you.

"She stays." Jude could see the cogs turning in the boys mind. Ty was adamant that he have a hostage and it had to be the vulnerable seeming girl. The boy did however need someone to help get the dying one back. Scratching his chin Ty looked at Connor then at AJ. Soon he came to a resolution "My brother will go with you."

"Wow, hey, they have people at their base, what's to stop them attacking me or taking me hostage. No way." AJ was backing away his feet making crunching sounds as he crushed more glass. Ty made a weird growling 'ergg' sound.

"I'll go." Connor volunteered from his position at the back. Ty looked like he wanted to say no, like he didn't trust the other.

"Never mind." Said Jude. The reluctance for Connor to be the one to help carry back Jesus was evidently the deciding factor.

"Alright, Connor you go with him, any problems and I kill this one you here?" The question although meant for Jude was uncomfortably aimed at Connor too.

"We'll be back soon." Connor confirmed. "Okay, lets go." Jude was about to argue but realised Jesus didn't have time for that. Nodding he reached down to pull him up.

"I'll come back for you." The whisper was only loud enough for Taylor. "I promise." Leaning up she gave him a quick peck. As he lifted the other up onto his shoulder he moaned softly hanging limply. Connor grabbed the latino's other arm and together they go him up putting him around their shoulders. The two of them tried walking, the weight of Jesus making it difficult, after a few stumbles they found a balance, managing to make it to the door.

"You've got till sundown tomorrow." Ty called.

(-.-)

Half an hour of heavy silence and exhausting heaving and the two had managed to make it most of the way. They'd had to stop to bandage Jesus, all to aware of the amount of blood he was losing. Unfortunately by lack of bandages they'd had to improvise. Connor had taken off his shirt and ripped it into rags, they'd tied them end to end then wrapped it securely round the perimeter of Jesus' waist. It wasn't perfect but it did the trick. Neither of them spoke. If Jude could have strangled the life out of Connor then and there he probably would have but as it happened, he'd also be killing Taylor if he did. The ground was not as solid as it had been. What's more the reserved winter was giving was to the subtlety of spring. Previously alluding trees now began flashing their leaves at those who passed. On the branches the bodices of robins were replaced by the saffron tit of Siskin though both refused to grace the ground. The antithesis of the season of new life with the dying Jesus and the surrounding living dead was too ironic for acknowledgement. More time passed and they were both now panting. Jude's eyes kept involuntarily wandering to his left, scanning over the structured torso of Connor. The flesh was youthful and toned, a tan canvas Jude wanted to spray with blood. Shaking his head he focused, now wasn't the time and Connor was so from the right person to be getting distracted by. They kept up the momentum.

Eventually the yard which housed the bunker came into view. With the fence in sight, Jude brought them to a stop.

"You stay here." Connor gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Well, not only does everyone think you're dead but Callie will no doubt kill you if she finds out this," he gestured to Jesus with his free hand "Is on you." Connor was going to say something but decided against it, instead he pulled Jesus' arm off of his shoulder. In an instant the sole mass of him dragged Jude down. He shot Connor a damnable lour. Powering through the bawling of his muscles as they tore and kept on moving.

"I'll go hide them…" Saying nothing Jude bit his tongue. Connor was not worth a breath. Behind him he heard the other running back, presumably toward the tree line.

With just him, he moved a lot slower. By the time he reached the greening wood fence he came to the conclusion there was no way of getting Jesus over, under or through it so gently he rested him down. Running then he sprinted to the hatch and opened it. Looking down he saw Marianna playing with Isabella. She looked up surely surprised to see him, dripping with sweat, covered in dust and painted in dried blood. She set Isabella down and looked up.

"Jude what is it?" She implored fearfully.

"Where's Emma?" Upon summons, Emma appeared, a wet stone and sword of all things in her hands. "You two need to come quick, Jesus has been stabbed!"

(-.-)

Everything turned into a blur. Emma and Marianna had helped get Jesus to the hatch. They tried stitching up the gash but the boy kept wriggling and screaming. With fear of Rotters this became a precarious situation. Jude had explained that a bunch of other survivors were holding Taylor hostage and that they wanted their supplies. While Emma was trying to clean the wound, Callie and the others had returned. There was a lot of shouting and accusing. Jude had explained how he had to go back alone. Everyone was against it saying they could out number them and kill these barbarians. Jude explained about the guns. They all resigned. They agreed that supplies could always been found again, Taylor's life…not so much. While they were packing up the food (excluding some bare essentials like food for Isabella) and most of their weapons (leaving at least 2 per person) Jude heard Emma talking to Jesus. Marianna having already finished telling him how much she loved him and how he was the best brother, she thanked him for everything and told him he had to stay for his niece's sake. What Emma was saying ran along the same lines but was more intimate and desperate. Jude decided that he should avert his hearing and give them some privacy. He looked around at everyone's faces. Marianna and Wyatt were clinging to each other, their daughter snuggled in their arms, the former crying softly into the latter's shoulder. Brandon and Callie were talking to a shaking Daria and everyone looked downcast. That's when they heard Emma's wails.

"Don't you dare! No you don't get to leave me. No, Jesus, open your eyes. Stop being a prick and open your eyes!" Her voice was high pitched and kept cracking in places. Everyone silenced. Hurrying up the ladder Callie could be heard.

"Emma, what's going on?" There was a gasp from Callie then loud sobs and crying from Emma. "Jesus, wake up. Jesus? His pulse is weak, get Wyatt!" Wyatt who had been immobile seconds prior was now scurrying out of the bunker. "His heart just stopped, do that pumping thing!" Wyatt was the only one who had passed a life saving course before the apocalypse and as such was the go to medic for this sort of thing.

There was grunting. More crying.

Silence.

"He's…he's dead." Daria fell to the ground, the news of her best friend being held hostage was bad enough but by a bunch of people who had murdered one of their own? Marianna was clutching Isabella to her chest, the infant being the only reason she wasn't by her brother's side. Brandon had slumped to the floor his head in his hands. Everyone was breaking. Jude felt sick. He couldn't believe it. Getting up and going to see for himself. There was Emma being wrapped in Callie's arms both of their eyes red and puffy. Wyatt was closing the lids of Jesus' delicately. Jude couldn't take the body in. The sight seemed unable to process in his retinas his optical nerve abundantly retired. He couldn't say anything so he started running. As far and as fast as he could despite the calls of the others.

He kept running.

It was his fault. Jesus was dead. Dead. There was no going back from that. That was a mistake nothing could ever reprimand him enough for. He couldn't do anything but suck in breath after breath of intoxicating air. He had no idea where he was going. He just ran. His lack of weapon was of no concern to him and the Rotters he whizzed past were of no consequence. He wasn't sure if it was 1 hour or 10 but he soon found his lungs crumpling, his chest castrating him, his skin on fire. His mind was writhing with ideas of assisted murder. In theory that's what he'd done. He had murdered Jesus.

Jude noticed the brick storey lodgings of something that looked like the starts of a town. He followed from there, his feet doing the thinking for him. The place looked familiar even in the dark. There was rubble everywhere like the place had been caught in the midst of a bombing.

"You came back here?" A voice broke from behind him. Jumping, Jude pivoted to find a red and sweaty Connor. He must have followed him. He tried to take in his surroundings. That's when he saw an alley leading to a metal door, leading to a theatre. They met here.

"Jesus is dead." Choking the words out like they were acid he hung his head. Melancholy was forcing itself over him. He couldn't. He began walking toward the theatre where he'd first met Connor like he could go back and change the past. This was his fault. If that bastard had just been everything Jude knew he could be this wouldn't have happened. He was angry, furious, he saw red. The bad blood was making him want to strangle Connor. Connor, the stupid, funny, caring arsehole he had called friend. He wanted to end him. Once inside he crouched in wait for Connor knowing he would follow. The door creaked open slowly, a plank of moonlight slipping into the theatre. Thrusting forward from his squatting position Jude managed to knock him over. Not expecting the attack he fell sideways his head banging on the floorboards, Jude's weight knocking the air out of him. Jude swung a left hook to the others cheek then a right one to his nose. There was a spray of blood but the lack of agonised screams meant he must have been unable to break it. He kept punching him, again and again. Connor was so dazed from hitting his head it took him a fair few punches to react. Smacking Jude off of him he scrambled to his feet.

"What the fuck Jude?" His knuckles were roughly scraping the blood away, his face beginning to bruise.

"It's your fault! You selfish bitch! I trusted you, we were supposed to be friends!" He was screaming, there was no other word to describe it. With the door slamming shut Jude knew Rotter's wouldn't be a problem inside, the getting out part may be hard though. That's when he decided he wasn't sure getting out was what he wanted. He wanted to die. To join Jesus. To take his place.

"I am your friend!" Connor shouted back waving his arms about. "I was only doing what I thought was best for you, you fucking ass!"

"You're a liar!" Jude was hysterical. Connor following suit.

"I was trying to save your frigging life!"

"Bullshit! You were looking out for yourself. All we did was try and help you. They are my family, Connor! Jesus was my fucking brother and you're the reason he's dead and the reason Taylor is being held hostage by your psycho pals!" Jude was in Connors face now, although they could hardly see each other, they didn't let it stop them embracing the fight.

"I'm sorry alright, I didn't realise anything like that would happen! But you can't blame me. What did you fucking think would happen, he warned you not to come back, and what do you do?" Jude was slicing nail shaped cuts in his fists.

"If anything happens to Taylor as well-"

"Taylor, is that what you care about? Taylor! You act like they're holding your one true love at gun point." Connor too was clenching his fists the escalating tension almost at a fatal climax.

"I do love her." Suddenly the heat was gone, Jude was regressing to depression.

"No you don't. You call me a liar? You're the pussy who leads someone on!" Connor was not calming, in fact he was revving his muscles for a punch up.

"I'm not leading her on!" Defiance laced his words.

"You and I both know you are! You're gay Jude, a fucking homo!"

The restraint broke.

Hooking another impressive swing Jude gave a walloping blow to the stomach although he was not expecting the kick to the shin, in return. Connor grabbed Jude's hair and tried bashing his skull against the wall. What he hadn't noticed was the slightly smaller man snaking his hand round his neck. The pressure building on his throat. They wrestled each other viciously to the ground, Connor biting at Jude whilst he in turn clawed his fingers savagely at any part of Connor available. Rolling over and over the two tried to beat the other. With Jude finally on top he attempted to gouge out Connor's eyes. He was yelping in pain and when it seemed like he was done for he managed to pull up a sort of brick, just in reach of his fingertips, and knock Jude over the head with it. Straddling the half conscious boy he raised the rock-like thing in his hand, above his head.

Wheezing Connor stopped, the struggle becoming null. He dropped the rubble. Jude seeing it as a moment of weakness tried to escape but Connor only squashed him flat, spreading his arms.

They froze.

Connor was shivering or shaking but Jude couldn't fathom which. His pelvis was buckled in tight by Connor's thighs and his wrist restrained by the stub-like nails digging into the skin. He could do little in the way of move so he held himself statue still. Connor's body was planked against his though Jude's eyes, when looking down as far as they could in the horizontal position, noticed that their sternums weren't touching. Stretching upwards he managed to manoeuvre his neck into a slightly more bearable hold. From this new found angle he could make out Connor's face: eyes shut tight; full bottom lip trapped beneath teeth; nose scrunched. Confused by this Jude's brows knitted together. Connor was internally fighting something yet from the pain stricken expression, it wasn't a temptation to punch him again. Had they not, moments ago, been fighting without conviction, Jude would've known what to do, moreover, how to react. As it stood, he was at a loss. The pressure against his wrist began to ease. Although Jude was certain the sticky like sensation left behind implied blood, he hardly cared. Connor was subtly panting as he hefted the weight of his torso off of Jude's chest. Recoiling further and further back. As more and more of the contact was lost Jude felt panicked, he was so flustered he didn't notice the automatic reaction whereby he reached forward and grabbed Connor's forearms just below the elbows. Mechanically his hands clamped around the flesh. Both boys flinched then simultaneously took a sharp intake of breath. Connor's mouth opened slightly. The tight wrinkles of his closed eyes softened. Jude was confused, he didn't know what he was doing. He shouldn't be helping prove what the guy had said about him but the possibility was intriguing. Boldly moving his hands upwards, Jude scaled the contours of the muscular arms till he reached the broad shoulders. Here Jude traced the prominent dip of the collarbones before snaking his hands firmly round the back of Connor's neck. His mind was a collage of 'What am I doing?' and 'I should probably stop.' Even so the fact he had made it this far fascinated him; he wanted to know exactly how far he could go. Cursing himself for being so self-absorbed in this moment, for letting his guard down now of all times he decided to ignore rationality. Gently he pulled down, forcing Connor's head lower. At this point Connor's eyes fluttered open revealing the delicate hazel brown irises.

"Jude." He breathed out. "Don't." He was at Jude's mercy no longer capable of holding himself back. Lust is a powerful thing and it was very much part of the primal instincts revving up inside of them both. Connor knew this thirst was unstoppable with him as weak as he was. It was up to Jude now. It had always been up to Jude.

Softly moistening his lip as his tongue involuntarily traced them, Jude arched his shoulders up to meet Connor.

"Go to Hell." He whispered. As their mouths met a feeling of euphoria rushed over them allowing the soft pouting of lips to morph into a wider more desperate affair. Jude's mind went fuzzy (which could have been due to getting the crap beaten out of him). Stabilising himself, Connor put two arms out either side of Jude's head whilst Jude's found themselves boldly clawing the length of the other's back. Instinctively their jaws began the chomping like motion as the kiss introduced tongues. When Taylor and Jude had tried it, the feeling was unpleasant and not at all satisfying. With Connor, however, it granted him access to more and more. He wanted more. He needed it. His mind got distracted as he contemplated whether he should venture his hands down the slip of Connor's waistline. So consumed by this idea, he was caught off guard by a low throaty moan. Shocked he pulled away. Breaking the motion seemed to have shattered the moment. Jude dropped his jaw and it quivered as he tried to say something. Coming up speechless he dropped his head heavily to the dusty floor with a resounding thump followed closely by his hands. Connor was still hovering over him on all fours but he made no attempt to move elsewhere.

"Don't." Connor hissed out.

"Don't what?" Jude asked gruffly still exceptionally angry..

"Don't stop." It was more of a whimper than a command. A desperate suggestion. Jude just tilted his head to the side closing his eyes. Connor was telling himself to get up. Get off of him. Laugh it off. Play it cool. Pretend it was nothing. He couldn't though. Not now he'd had a taste. Jude's neck was presented to him and he wanted to bite it. Wanted to nuzzle the flesh so ready for him. The subconscious thoughts slowly surfacing to his nervous system. Unaware of his body lowering, elbows bending and mouth opening Connor was just as shocked as Jude when his teeth pinched in some of the smooth skin. Sucking it in slightly rubbing the bits he had access to against his tongue and teeth he hummed into it. Jude was gasping, his hands retuning to Connor, this time gripping his thighs.

Curling his fingers into the fabric of Connor's tiered jeans the motion was enough to encourage the nipping of Jude's neck. Closing his eyes Jude rolled his head slowly back to the centre, cutting off Connor although he knew the skin was already bruised. Blindly seeking Connor's lips Jude pushed his own out. Seconds later he felt the other's equal force. Actually grunting Connor drew in Jude's lip biting it in what he prayed was a seductive way. Jude was aware of the lustful disposition Connor had over him but he was not about to let himself be dominated so easily. He scratched his hands up from his legs to the hemline of Connor's shirt and pulled it fiercely. Smirking into the kiss Connor pulled up while Jude crunched to keep the contact for as long as possible. When the filthy cotton was almost by his head Connor broke the kiss. Pulling it over his head; the stretching movement gave Jude a chance to trace Connor's pronounced abdominal muscles. For a second Jude couldn't help but feel worried. He shouldn't be doing this. There were an overwhelming amount of reasons why not, the main being this creep was the reason Jesus was dead. But Jude wanted this, he had a chance to embrace it and in his drunk-like mind it was now or never. Although the thought was plaguing his mind, the idea of what was waiting so readily for him conquered all else.

Chucking the shirt aside Connor bent down again but was immediately pushed back up. With a tremendous amount of scrapping Jude had somehow managed to roll Connor off and straddled his waist instead. Once again Connor grinned. Jude hadn't done much with Taylor since the night Isabella was born so he was severely out of practice. That didn't stop him from wanting to touch the smooth chest presented to him. He idly wandered his fingers down towards Connor's navel being watched closely by incentive eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was telling him to kiss the skin there. So he did. Soft at first then harder. He felt Connor tense and he liked it. The sense of power made him feel bolder to explore further. He didn't realise how it could affect the other, unaware of his brutal teasing. Connor forced himself up holding the lowest part of Jude's hips to keep him securely in place. With his free arm he lifted Jude's own T-shirt up. Reluctantly Jude crossed his arms over and pulled it up. Once he'd thrown it off to the side he snatched up Connor's lips greedily in his own. Connor dragged his digits into the now bare flesh leaving huge welts though, under the current situation, Jude did not care. The slight sadistic side of Connor appealed to his masochistic preference. Retorting to the pain he bit down on Connor's lips drawing blood. Gasping Connor paused only to breathe right next to Jude's mouth. The feeling was enough to send Jude into a frenzy. Desperately wanting to be able to offer Connor more he wriggled back down Connor's legs so their crotches were no longer rubbing against each other. Nervously he started to unzip Connor's jeans. Half expecting Connor to stop him he proceeded slowly, Connor just watching on. With the zip down there was a moments pause between them as they both considered the next move. Jude wasn't entirely convinced he wanted to be seen naked but at the same time he didn't want to stop now. He was about to attempt lowering the material when:

"Wait." Connor panted. "Jude…I can't."


End file.
